Two Kirks and a Spock
by SciFiGirl253
Summary: Julliana Kirk is James T. Kirk's older twin sister. The two were inseparable when they were younger, but time and differing interests drew them apart. Julia decided to join Star Fleet, Jim decided to break hearts. But their paths cross again when Jim decides to join Star Fleet. And now, with her twin brother at the academy, Julia finally has a chance to catch up with her brother.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of its characters of story lines. I do, however, own all of my OCs.

* * *

**Stardate: March 18th, 2252**

Julliana Valerie Kirk smiled at her fiance sitting across from her in the restaurant. The two of them had gone to her home state of Iowa on Spring Break to meet with Julliana's brother James Tiberius Kirk. She wanted Spock to meet his brother-in-law, and introduce Jim to the man she planned on marrying. But so far, Jim was no where to be seen.

"Is your brother here yet, Julliana?" Spock, her half-vulcan half-human husband to be asked. His hand touched hers below the table. He wanted to feel her touch, her warm hand against his. But, being Spock, he decided to not show his affection publicly. Not yet, at least. Not here among strangers.

"Well," Julia looked around the restaurant, which doubled as a bar, straining to see her brother. But with the crowd being what it was, thick and full of people who slightly resembled her brother, she couldn't be certain he was there. "I don't see him…"

"Perhaps his invitation did not send," Spock suggested, removing his hand to dig out his P.A.D.D. and check. As he looked at the device, Julia stifled a laugh, and tried not to smile too much. Spock was obviously nervous about meeting her brother.

"I don't think it was the machine's fault, Spock," She said, reaching out to take his hand. He stopped his tinkering for a moment to glance up at her. Allowing her mouth to reveal a small smile, she continued. "My brother's a bit of a show off, and I wouldn't put it past him to arrive fashionably late."

Spock raised an eyebrow, and then placed his P.A.D.D. back into his satchel. Then he went back to sitting across from Julia. Only this time, they held hands on the table, where many people could see them. And, unfortunately, some of those people were extremely drunk, with a bias against any life form that wasn't human.

"Hey, green bean!" A large, thickly muscled man shouted from a bar stool only a few tables away from the couple. Spock cocked his head slightly in the direction of the voice, but did not turn his full attention there. Julia squeezed his hand gently.

"Maybe we should go," She said quietly, so the man on the stool wouldn't hear her. Her voice was not too quiet for Spock to hear, though. He had inherited the genetic vulcan trait of incredible hearing.

"I do not wish to miss meeting with your brother," Spock replied, just loud enough for her to hear. "Besides, I do not think he will continue to speak to me if I ignore him." Julia bit her lip, hoping that was true. But, from what she remembered from her hometown, not many took kindly to being ignored. Even if they had a right to do it.

"Hey!" the now booming voice of the drunken man interrupted their thoughts again. "I was talking to you, devil ears!" Spock ignored the man and his comment, concentrating on looking at Julia. He was trying to keep his cool in this situation. Acting out towards another in violence would likely escalate matters, and would not be logical. Besides, being in a fight was not how he intended to meet his beloved's brother.

His thoughts were interrupted by a hand clamping on his shoulder, and turning him violently away from Julia. Blinking, he stared into the large, hairy chest of man who appeared to be a miner. His clothing suggested as much, as well as his smell. The scent of dirt and earthen metals clung to him closely, as did the smell of alcohol on his breath.

"I was talking to you," The man said, leaning down to look Spock in the eyes. The half-vulcan stared back, keeping his face a stoic mask that betrayed no feelings. Julia, however, did not have that mask when she spoke.

"Leave him alone." She stated, standing up from her seat. Her fists were balled up tightly, and her eyes were dangerously slitted. Her face reminded Spock of a wolf, dangerous when provoked, and even more so when one of her pack was being threatened. Such as now. Apparently the man could not see this danger, as he merely glanced at her before looking back at Spock.

"I see you got yerself a girl," He chuckled, and flecks of spittle flown onto Spock's face. He resisted the urge to frown. He was not going to give this man the satisfaction of seeing him disgruntled. "Too bad you can't love her like one of us can."

"I beg your pardon?" Spock asked, feeling anger start to boil inside of him. Ever so slowly, he rose from his chair. He was tall, taller than the average vulcan, and most humans too. But he was just a foot or two shorter than this man. Not tall enough to provoke fear, but enough to ensure wariness.

Julia looked between the two men, and feeling like she needed to stop what she perceived as a fight brewing, she stepped between the two men. A hand rested on both of their chests as she squeezed between them. Looking from one to the other, she spoke to them both.

"Look, we don't want any trouble, so how about you go sit back down, and let bygones be bygones," She spoke to the miner first. Then she turned to Spock, and spoke more quietly. "We can leave, I'm sure my brother would understand. We can meet up at another time, maybe at a restaurant without a bar." Spock glanced at her, and then back up at the man.

"I do not wish to leave this establishment," Spock stated, loud enough for the miner to hear.

"_Spock,_" Julia hissed, knowing that his statement would be perceived negatively by the man behind her. Spock ignored her, instead meeting the eyes of the miner.

"If the girl says to go - then you should go," he said quietly, glaring at Spock. With a lopsided grin, he grabbed Julia's waist and dragged her to his side, squeezing her tightly against him. "And then I can show the lady a real good time…" He said seductively as he could, leaning down to try and kiss Julia.

Spock watched in shock as Julia was pulled to this man's side, and was frozen to the spot as the man leaned down and tried to kiss her. He was still in shock when Julia spit on his face, and the man retaliated by letting her go, and punching her so hard she was knocked into a table.

With a yelp, she fell, trying to use the table to stop her fall, but slipping on it instead. She came down with a hard thump, and wished that they'd left earlier. Putting a hand to her face, she assessed that she had not sustained any permanent damage. Probably a bruise, but that would heal with time. Looking to Spock, she was about to suggest that they leave again, but upon seeing his face, wracked with emotions, she knew that was not about to happen.

Spock had lost it, his emotional control had snapped when the miner had hit her. If the guy said just one more word, looked at either of them the wrong way, all hell would break loose.

"Look what you made me do," The miner said, wiping the spit off of his face. He hadn't looked at Spock yet, he was still glaring at Julia. "She had such a pretty face till you had to go and -"

The man was interrupted by a powerful uppercut to his chin. His jaw was shut together quickly, making him bite his tongue, and surprising him. The man stumbled back, reaching up to feel his jaw. He glared back at Spock, who was in a fighting stance, and whose emotions were now clear on his face. Well, his anger was. Blinking, the man took a few steps back.

"Spock," Julia said, standing up carefully. Her head was starting to ache, and she was sure she needed at least some medical attention. "We should go. Come on." She placed her own hands on his, hoping he would take notice of her.

Spock's eyes glanced once to Julia's, but his attention stayed on the man in front of them. The obviously disrespectful behavior exhibited by the miner could not be left unattended. He had hit and assualted his betrothed. Spock couldn't just let that happen.

Of course, the miner was angry as well. He was angry at being punched back, especially by someone not of this world, and angry at being tossed off balance by an alien far more than being spit on by a girl. And his anger overpowered the fear of being beaten to a pulp by someone who was stronger than him.

"You think you can take me?" the miner asked, balling his fists and taking a fighting stance. "I own this place!" He shouted the last sentence, and everyone in the bar who wasn't already watching the fight took an interest.

Smiling menacingly at Spock, the man laughed sharply. Then, feeling like he had left his audience in enough suspense, went sprinting towards Spock, a fist already preparing to punch. His fist made a bee-line for Spock's face, but before he could reach it, the alien's hand reached out and grasped his stopped the fist's motion before it could make a dent. With a shout of surprise, the man almost slipped as he attack was halted.

Spock's other hand came to rest on his chest, providing a barrier between the two of them. This also provided something for the man to stop on, causing him to stop prematurely, lose his balance, and fall.

Upon hitting the floor, Spock let go of his fist. Julia's hand came up to grab Spock's shoulder, and she tried to pull him away from the fight. He didn't seem to hear her, and gently pushed her behind him.

Feeling anger and embarrassment, the miner pushed himself into a leap, letting his fist hit the vulcan's liver (or where he knew livers were located). This seemed to affect him badly, as Spock doubled over and stumbled into Julia and the chair she had started sit at. With a smile, the miner pulled himself up to his full height, and looked around him with pride. It wasn't until he noticed a screaming that he took notice of the girl.

"You jerk!" She screamed, her hands coming around to hold Spock. He was breathing heavily, having his heart being punched extremely hard. Pain was wracking his body, and he was sure his heart was, at the very least, bruised. It was likely that he was bleeding internally.

"Was his own fault, toots," the man said, folding his arms and glaring at the two of them. "He shouldn't have provoked me."

"Someone call 911!" She shouted out, looking about at the people in the crowd. "He's going to die if he doesn't receive medical care soon!"

"Hey, I punch hard, but I don't punch that hard." The miner said, feeling the eyes of hundreds of people looking at him. He could also hear whispers. "Besides, I only hit him in the liver -"

"He's a vulcan - his heart is where a human liver would be," Her voice was frantic now. She tried to get Spock to sit up, but he remained keeled over and curled around himself, trying to keep the rest of his body protected against any other attacks. "Call 911!" She shouted again, looking around and meeting several pairs of eyes. When she locked eyes with the bartender, he moved to press a button used mainly for emergencies. It called an ambulance as well as the authorities.

Meanwhile, the miner started to panic. He hadn't wanted to kill anybody, he'd only wanted to scare the vulcan man who refused to speak to him. Granted, he himself hadn't been too gentlemanly about it, but ignoring him hadn't helped his cause.

"I - I didn't mean to…" he tried to get out the k word, but he couldn't manage it. He was stunned that he could come so close to killing a person.

"Well, I guess you need to pay more attention to what you do, then." Julia stated, her voice quivering with anger and fear. She glared at the miner, and kept glaring at him until he stumbled back and ran out of the door.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy this story, I plan on updating it every month, possibly every 2 months. I'm working on finishing up my high school and applying to college, as well as writing other stories, so my updating may vary from month to month. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Star Trek, or any of its characters or story lines.**

* * *

**Stardate: March 19th, 2252 (Julia's POV)**

I watched Spock as he slept. He lay in a hospital bed, with a doctor keeping an eye on his vitals from a distance that allowed for at least some privacy. But the doctor didn't stray too far away, just in case he needed more medical attention.. He'd suffered a bruised heart, and several broken blood vessels, which meant he was also suffering from internal bleeding.

He'd been given a few hypo-sprays of something to reduce the pain, and had been healed with a machine of some sort of other. But it was new technology, and though it had worked all the other times it had been used, it might still mess up.

Frowning, I reached out to brush a piece of stray hair from his forehead. Why had I thought I could bring him here? Why had I thought that after all this time, my hometown had changed? Iowa wasn't full of bad people, not completely, anyway. But a lot of locals managed to feel biased against anybody not from Iowa, or anybody who was different.

_I'm such an idiot_, I said to myself, removing my hand and looking up at the ceiling. Back when I was a kid, I had been bullied because I was different. Those who had done the bullying were probably still there, spreading their bias to the younger, new generation of people. Sighing, I looked back down at Spock.

His face was peaceful, no longer scrunched up in anger at the man who'd recklessly punched me, or disguised with a mask of logic to maintain the guise of being calm. Instead, his features were relaxed, his lips slightly parted in sleep.

Smiling a little, I wondered vaguely if he ever snored. We'd never slept in the same room together, seeing as he and I were only engaged. With a loving hand, I reached up and picked up the small chain that kept his ring close to my heart. It was his mother's ring, one that her mother had given her for her husband. What they hadn't considered was that Amanda would marry Sarek, a vulcan who had brought his own ring for a wife.

This left Amanda with an extra ring to give Spock for his own wife. And he'd chosen to give it to me. And that made me so, so happy. With a reminiscent smile, I remembered how he'd proposed…

* * *

**_Stardate: February 14th, 2251_**

_Today was Valentine's Day, and I couldn't wait for my date with Spock. He and I hadn't spent as much time together as I'd wanted to. Granted, we'd been dating for at least a year, but it felt like eons since we'd last sat down and talked, held hands, or even kissed. _

_But today, being Valentines Day, was guaranteed to be a day we would spend together. It was a celebration of love, and I wasn't about to let Spock and I miss out on an opportunity to spend more time together. _

_Smiling, I went through classes that day in a day dream, wondering what I should wear on our date. I knew that the two of us were going to go out and explore San Francisco, and I knew we were going to visit the Golden Gate Bridge when the sun set. But the little in between things - I wasn't so sure about._

_Where would we eat? Would we window shop? Should I wear a dress, or would jeans be more practical? Should I have my hair up or down?_

_This and more thoughts wracked my mind as I tried to study. But it was hard. And, thankfully, I wasn't the only one who was having trouble concentrating. Various other students, and even some teachers, were having trouble keeping on topic. So much so, that during one of my Medical Classes (not my major, but a minor), the teacher talked about the heart as if it was the organ that ordained feelings of love and affection. _

_However I, as well as many of the other students there, knew that the heart was not the organ that released those hormones and chemicals. It was the brain that released chemicals that caused emotions._

_Thankfully this Medical Class was my last class of the day, and after we were released, I rushed to pack my items and practically ran to my dorm room. I didn't have a room-mate, not because I didn't want one, but because there were so few recruits this year that I could have my own room. Some of the boys, I knew, also had their own rooms, including Spock, thankfully. That gave us some privacy when we called one another on our P.A.D.D.s._

_I continued to my dorm room, but not without any cat calls from some of the single cadets. I kept on my way, however, making sure to pay no heed to the boys who tried to gain my attention. I knew Spock could get jealous (I know I did), and I didn't want a jealous boyfriend on a day like this. _

_When I got to my room, I found a heap of gifts sitting outside. Roses, chocolates, cards - most of them from cadets I had no interest in. But, being myself a lover of chocolate and roses, I took all the gifts inside my dorm room and made sure they had a spot on the empty desk for an invisible room mate. _

_With that done, I set up my P.A.D.D. for playing music, and started playing some of my favorite band, a 21st century band called Owl City, staring with their song "Good Time". With that beat going, I began my make over. _

_I started with the shower, making sure to scrub any traces of sweat and dirt from my body. Not to mention I gave my hair an extreme wash. I wanted to smell wonderful for my date today. _

_Hopping out of the shower, I blow dried my hair, and wrapping a towel around myself, I went out to evaluate my closet. I decided on the most comfortable underwear I had, because we were doubtless going to walk a lot. And I picked a bra that was both comfortable and semi-formal. _

_As for an outfit. I wanted to dress formal, but not too formal; casual, but not too casual; fancy, but not over the top. Looking at my closet, which consisted mostly of t-shirts, hoodies, cadet uniforms, and jeans, I almost consented to dressing in jeans and t-shirt._

_Thankfully, I had a black tank top and a nice pair of tights that looked like jeans, and lovely pair of faux fur lined boots to go. As for a jacket, I picked out a trench-like raincoat. It wasn't completely a trench-coat, it was much too short for that, but it looked lovely all the same. _

_Having picked out my attire, I dressed quickly. The tank, thankfully, still fit me perfectly. And it outlined my figure for all to see. That was why I wanted the coat, it was somewhat tight, but not as much as the tank-top. The coat would keep my bare shoulders hidden, and my slim figure from view. That is, unless I took off my coat. Which I planned to do with Spock at some point. Considering it didn't get too cold._

_As I buttoned up my coat, I heard a knock on my door. Glancing up, I could just barely see the silhouette of Spock outside my curtained windows. With a smile, I started to get my boots on._

"_Enter," I said, as I put the first one on. I could hear the door swish open, and Spock's footsteps as he entered. I glanced up at him, feeling giddy inside. If only he knew what I was wearing under my coat. "Hi, Spock. I'll be ready in a bit, just let me get my boots on." _

_Spock didn't reply, but instead merely stood there watching me. I could feel his eyes on me, watching my hands as I tied my boot-laces. I could also feel his eyes on me as I went to grab my purse and P.A.D.D. I made sure to turn off Owl City before I put in my purse. I didn't want to walk around San Francisco with music coming out of my purse._

_Slinging the bag over my shoulder, I went to take Spock's hand. Strangely enough, he avoided contact with it. Frowning slightly, I looked up at him. His face was stoic, as it usually was when he had his mask on, but something seemed off about it. Why was he acting so strange?_

"_Spock, are you okay?" I asked, standing in front of him and meeting his eyes. He tried to avoid my gaze, but I moved wherever he moved his eyes, preventing him from not looking at me. _

"_I am not ill." Spock stated, finally looking at me. His eyes gave away his emotions, and I could see hints of fear in them. But I could also see love, and just a hint of excitement. I frowned again, searching his eyes for answer to my question._

"_You're acting weird, Spock," I said, reaching out to take his hand again. This time he allowed me to take it, but not without hesitation. Twining our fingers together, I watched his face. He was looking at me, somewhat strangely. Unsure of what else to do, I squeezed his hand. "If you're not feeling good, we can postpone today's date. I know I put a lot of pressure on you when I said we should have on today - but I if you're sick then I don't want to force you to -"_

"_No!" At his exclamation, I jumped. My hand was gripping his tightly in response, and I had to force myself to release my death grip. "I do not wish to cancel our date. It would be...illogical, considering all the preparation that has been put into it."_

"_Oh-kay," I said slowly, beginning to move my feet. "Lets get going, then." Pulling him along, we left my room, and made our way to the gates of the academy. I could hear and see other couples getting together, heading to their dates and get together. I could also see and hear the lonely cadets who were making their disappointment known._

* * *

_As time passed, and Spock and I explored the city, window shopping, stopping every now and then to get a pastry or other non-meat treat to eat, and I grew more and more concerned with how he was acting. His face betrayed his emotions when he was stressed, tired, or around one whom he felt comfortable with. And those people he felt most comfortable with were myself, his parents, and a select few others with whom he knew._

_But right now, Spock's face betrayed no emotion, showed nothing of what he was feeling. He was keeping himself as stoic as possible, which worried me. Why wasn't he being open with what he was feeling? Glancing down at my feet, I wondered if it had something to do with me._

_Maybe it was me, maybe the two of us weren't meant to be together, because I wasn't vulcan. Maybe he needed someone who wasn't as emotional as me, not as pushy or who had less of a fiery personality. I knew I could be a handful sometimes, and maybe this time I'd been too much of a handful._

_With these melancholy thoughts in my head, I didn't notice where Spock was leading me. I had, since we came out of the restaurant, let Spock guide me where he wanted to go. But right now, I wasn't paying much attention to where were going._

_It wasn't until a care zoomed by that my reverie was broken. Looking around, I realized we were walking on the Golden Gate Bridge. And, to my surprise, the sun was starting to set as well. Glancing at Spock, I saw he had a small smile on his face. _

_I couldn't help but feel confused at this. Why was he smiling now, of all times? Our hands were still tightly attached to one another, so I knew he could feel and sense my emotions, possibly even my thoughts - so why was he smiling?  
_"_Spock?" I questioned, as we continued to walk halfway down the Golden Gate Bridge. It wasn't until we came to the exact middle of the bridge that Spock released my hand and turned to face me. I looked at him, watching as his eyes danced and sparkled. With a spike of fear, I wondered if was going to break up with me. _

_I tried to not let my fear show, but I don't think I was successful at it. At least not completely successful at it. I could tell he saw my fear, because he leaned down and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips. Still confused, I only halfheartedly kissed back. But as he brought a hand to my back to pull me close, I concentrated on the here and now, not what might or might not happen._

_My hands went to his neck, and slowly made their way into his hair. I let my hands brush through his hair, feeling the silkiness of them. Meanwhile, one of Spock's hands was kept on my back, and the other hand was on my shoulder, keeping a tight hold on me so I wouldn't fall or trip into the dangerous road just beside us._

_After what seemed like an eternity of kissing, we pulled apart, the both of us breathing heavily. We hadn't come up for air in a while, and I could tell my cheeks were red with oxygen depravity as well as excitement._

_With a smile, I looked up into his eyes. He looked down at me, his eyes full of love. And then, any doubts I'd had about us being together vanished in an instant. Spock's hand came to my face then, to gently caress me. I leaned into his palm, luxuriating in the comfort he was providing._

"_Julliana," He said, startling me somewhat. "I hope I have given you significant proof that I was not, in fact, going to leave you." With a light laugh, I nodded my head._

"_You have, indeed, Spock," I replied, bringing my hands out of his hair to brush his face. He skin was so smooth and soft. Bringing my hands down, I twirled in excitement, my arms raised above my head to add emphasis. "I don't know why my mind even wen there. I mean, its Valentine's Day, and you bring me to the place my parent's proposed, and the sun sets, and we kiss and -" I stopped my twirling and talking to look up at Spock. He stood at least half a head taller than myself, but when I turned, I was looking down at him._

_He'd gone to one knee, his hands going to his pocket for something. Speechless, I watched in silence and shock as he pulled a small box out and placed it out in front of me. Staring, I looked from the box to Spock._

"_Julliana Valerie Kirk," He started, his face revealing all of his emotions. I pulled my hands to my heart, unsure of what to do with them. "I have loved you since we first met, and I will continue to do so for as long as I live. And, I ask you, would you become my wife so that we might be one another's now and forever?"_

_Blinking, I smiled and tried to speak. But I was choking up. He wanted me to marry him! Of course I wanted to - but my stupid mouth wouldn't work - so I stood there like a fish out of water. Spock watched me carefully, his face slowly becoming guarded as I tried to speak. He raised an eyebrow, and I nodded my head vigorously._

"_YES!" I practically squealed, feeling like my whole body was about to explode with excitement. "I would be honored to spend the rest of my life with you!" My eyes had started to tear up with emotion, and I'd begun to cry, I was so happy._

_Seeing my tears, Spock stood and embraced me. His arms engulfed me, and I hugged him back hard. Crying my eyes out into his neck and shoulder, I continued to tell him over and over again I would marry him, and how happy I would be to be his wife._

* * *

"Julliana?" Spock's voice woke me from my thoughts, and I glanced down to see him watching me. His face was slightly guarded, but not overly so. Anyone who knew him well could tell there were subtle differences in the way he wore his emotions. There were times when he tried not to conceal them at all, times when he kept them mostly under wraps so strangers wouldn't know how he felt, and, of course, the times when he kept his mask up so not even his close family could tell how he felt.

I looked back at him, smiling. I was glad he was all right. Back at the restaurant/bar, I had been worried he would die by the time the paramedics arrived. I was so glad my fears proved to be false.

"Yes, Spock?" I asked, meeting his eyes. He looked worried himself. "Is there anything you need…?"

"No," He said evenly. I then watched as his eyes moved over my face, and I remembered that I'd forgotten about my own injuries. "I was wondering, however, as to why you did not receive medical treatment."

"Ah," I said, self-consciously reaching over to feel the puffy bruised cheek and split lip that I had been given in the fight. "Yes, well, after the paramedics came, I insisted they take care of you first. I didn't want anything to happen to you."

"I am well, Julia." He replied, moving to sit up. He winced as he moved, however, and the doctor glanced back before coming over to put a hand on his clothed shoulder.

"You may feel well, mister, but your body still needs some time to heal."

"I am aware of this, doctor," Spock replied shortly, still trying to sit up. The doctor gave him a stern look before looking at me. I stared between the two of them, unsure of what to do.

"Look, I know you may be anxious to be moving about," He stood up, and picked up a few photographs that had been taken of his heart. "But your heart needs to be resting. It was severely bruised, and several blood vessels broken."

"I assume your machines have fixed such wounds," Spock stated, looking at the pictures from his place. I couldn't help but smile a little.

"Yes." the doctor replied stiffly, stuffing the picture back into his folder. "But the area around your heart is still recovering - its tender and needs to be treated as a wound that could open if it is overtaxed."

"Excuse me," I said quietly, trying my best not to sound amused at the interaction between the two. "But what would be considered "over taxing"?" The doctor raised an eyebrow at my question, and folded his arms, leaning against a wall.

"Anything that includes running, speed walking, jumping -"

"Anything strenuous, basically." I stated, glancing at Spock. He was trying to look non-perturbed that the doctor was now just addressing me instead of him.

"Not just that, but anything that involves heavy lifting, or stretching out too much. And no punches to the gut - er - heart." I tried and failed to conceal a frown at what he'd said. He gave me a glare and continued, this time looking at Spock. "And no more sex."

At this, I started to cough, having swallowed a bit of spittle when he'd suggested we'd done so before. Spock's ears turned green from the tip down, and his cheeks were dusted with green flecks as well. I tried not to laugh as I struggled to regain breath. The doctor just looked between us in a confused manner.

"Doctor, I should inform you that we have, as you have unceremoniously suggested, not undergone intercourse." This time the doctor blushed a bit.

"Well," he stammered, stepping away from the wall and running a hand through his hair. "The fact still stands that you should not engage in -"

"We know," I managed to wheeze out, after I finally gained my breath back. I leaned back in my chair and gave him a small smile.

"Yes. Good," he said, taking his folder and leaving the room. He stopped a moment before he left, "I'm Dr. Leonard McCoy, by the way. Let me know if you need anything, or something goes awry. The nurses all know who I am, so if you can't find me, one of them can."

"Thank you, Dr. McCoy," I said, giving him a little wave. Then with a nod, he left the room, allowing the door to swish shut, leaving us to be alone together in the hospital room.

I turned to look back at Spock, and saw that his ears were still slightly green. Giggling, I leaned back in my chair again, and put my hands to my face. Despite the tension that had been in the room, what had happened only a few moments ago had been hilarious. When I finally managed to get control of myself, I realized Spock was staring at me.

"I do not see what is so humorous," He raised an eyebrow at me, "Unless it has something to do with the assumption that we slept together."

"It has something to do with that," I said, calming my laughter. Spock and I had always considered the act when we were alone in one of our dorms, but we had both decided to wait until we were officially married before rushing into things. Besides, I didn't want to become pregnant before I became married.

As we looked at one another, an awkward silence fell about the room, and I felt the need to feel out my split lip. Moving my hands to it, I touched it gently, feeling that it was still tender. But I didn't think it was bleeding anymore. However, when a knock came at the door, I jumped, slamming my hand into my lip. And that movement caused it to start bleeding again.

"Enter," Spock said calmly, watching with relief as a nurse entered the room. She was carrying with her a specially made vegetarian meal for Spock. As she placed the tray down, she noticed I had a bleeding lip.

"Excuse me, miss," The woman said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at her. "I can fix that bleeding lip and -" She stopped talking and gasped when she saw the side of my face with a bruise.

"Uh, sure," I said, feeling embarrassed that my face had elicited that response. Did I really look that deformed? "But, I'd like to be healed here. Please."

"Yes, of course," She said, her eyes moving quickly away from my face as she left to get a healing device. When she left the door, I looked at Spock.

"How does my face look?" I asked, angling it so he could better view the bruise. He raised an eyebrow at me and examined my face.

"Like it has been severely bruised." Was his response. I could tell by the tone of his voice that was all he was going to say. Sighing, I reached out and grabbed a spoon from his tray, and looked at my reflection in it. As I did, Spock took an interest in his food, eating a bread roll.

"Oh. My. Gosh." I stated, my eyes wide in the reflection staring back at me. "I look like I'm half-Baboon." Spock nearly choked at my response, and I gave him a quick glare as I dropped his spoon back on his plate.

"I did not say that," Was all he said to me as I continued to glare at him. Blushing, I looked at the ceiling and tried to cool off. My husband to be thought I looked like a baboon. Howe embarrassing. "Besides, reproduction between two such different species would be impossible." Spock replied, picking up the spoon and taking an experimental sip of the vegetarian soup.

"I know that." I stated, feeling myself blush more. I glanced back at Spock, and watched as he made a face at the taste of the soup.

"If you knew, then why did you make a reference to something that did not exist?"

"Because, if there was such a creature, I'd be it."

"That is illogical, as it would suggest one of your parents being a baboon themselves. Not to mention, it would mean your brother, who has similar genes to your own, would suffer from the same ailment." Trying not to laugh, I deepened my frown.

"Yeah, well, my brother sure acts like a baboon sometimes." The conversation would have continued, but the nurse returned, and healed my face back to its natural look. Thus ending my life as a half-baboon look alike.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this peace, I know it was long, but felt that making it shorter wouldn't have done it justice. Oh, and just note, I plan on making a prequel series about Spock and Julia in the academy. I haven't started on it quite yet, but it will come about eventually.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of its characters of story lines.

* * *

**Stardate: March 21st, 2252 (Julia's POV)**

After the incident with the doctor yesterday, I began to wonder what the future held for us. Maybe our marriage would work out, maybe it would fail. Maybe one of us would die one day, and the other wouldn't be able to stop it. Kind of like what happened 3 days ago, with Spock getting pummeled at the bar.

Sitting beside Spock as he continued to heal, I realized how much I didn't want to think about him dying. I knew that death came to us all, that we would all face it at one point or another, but I failed to be calm about it.

At the bar I had a complete panic attack, fearing that he was going to die on me. Maybe it came from my father dying on the day of my birth. I knew that, of course, I couldn't remember such an occasion, but not having him in my life, and knowing that I never would, got under my skin.

All the people I'd ever known had parents that were alive and well. Maybe their parents weren't together all of the time, but at least they were alive. Whereas my father was dead, and my mother had married her husband's brother. And he, by no means, was a fatherly figure to either myself or Jim.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't realize anyone had come in until a hand came to rest on my shoulder. Jumping, I turned to see Dr. McCoy. He was looking a little worried. Probably because I hadn't left the hospital since Spock had been admitted into it.

"You should go home," McCoy said, patting my shoulder like he would a friend. "You've been here, what 4 days now?"

"3.52," Spock said from his place on the bed. He had been reading a novel that one of the nurses had brought from a cart. His eyes were on McCoy when he spoke, however. McCoy shook his head and laughed a little, removing his hand from my shoulder.

"Always have to be accurate," he commented, folding his arms. Instead of responding, Spock gave a quick nod of affirmation. "In any case, you should go home. Your vulcan boyfriend here is fine. He'll be discharged from the hospital by this time tomorrow. Assuming you don't over exert yourself while you're here."

"I want to stay," I said, my hands playing with the zipper of my jacket. I had changed into a pair of clothing I'd had delivered to the hospital from a storage shed in Iowa. While some of my things resided at my dorm room at the academy, the bulk of my belongings remained in plastic bins in a shed.

"Julliana, I agree with the doctor on this account," Spock said, making me look up. I felt a spike of fear at hearing him want me to leave too. I searched his eyes, pleading with him to say he wanted - no - needed me to stay. Even though, the truth was, I was the one who needed him. His eyes gently told me that I needed to go. "You have not been sleeping well."

"Not sleeping?" McCoy said in surprise, he brought a hand to my face and turned it towards him, looking into my eyes. "Hhmm...your sclera is covered in blood vessels. Don't know how I didn't see it before…" I pulled my head away from his hands, and folded my arms definitely.

"I'm not leaving," I said, looping my legs around the chair I sat in. "If I need more sleep I'll use a bed."

"That would not be logical," Spock objected, putting down his book and turning so he faced me more head on. "We have already paid for a week's stay at the hotel in -"

"I told them we'd been unable to come to our reservation, so they opened the room up for another customer and gave us a refund." I could tell Spock was surprised at my statement. He raised an eyebrow as he continued to speak.

"May I inquire as to why you did not converse with me over this matter?"

"You were unconscious for 2 days."

"Logical. However I do not see the logic in neglecting to tell me earlier of your decision."

"1. You didn't ask, and 2. I forgot to mention it till now."

"Well, on that note, I'm going to leave you two alone to sort this out," McCoy said, edging towards the door. He gave a small wave to us and started out the door. Then, as an after thought he added "Oh, and you can have the other bed in the room, Julia." I waved the doctor off, keeping my eyes in contact with Spock's.

"Do tell me, Spock, what do you think of me sleeping in the same room as you?" I asked, feeling the urge to punch him if he mentioned me leaving again. He picked up on my distress, and cocked his head to the side slightly. He raised an eyebrow as he spoke.

"Seeing as you would likely feel obligated to inflict harm if I said anything else," I tried not to smile at his sarcasm. "I would say that it would be preferable that you stay." I let out a breath of air I hadn't realized I'd been holding, and let myself smile.

"Good." I leaned back in my chair and watched as Spock picked his book back up. Then, stretching back in my seat, I yawned loudly. I stretched my arms over my head, trying to alleviate the tension I had felt earlier in the conversation. "Well, I think I'll go and take a nap."

I got up out of my seat, stretched my legs, and started for the bed across from Spock's. We had a good 5 feet between us, but at least it was a bed. As I pulled my shoes off, Spock cleared his throat. I turned to look at him over my shoulder.

"If you so desire, you could sleep here." He indicated the side of the bed on his right. "If you do not sleep on my left side, I would assume no harm would come to myself. And seeing as we are to be married, I can see no wrong doing in us using the same bed this once." With a smile, I padded over to him, and got under the covers next to him. I positioned myself so I would be laying my head on his chest, with one of my arms underneath me, and the other stretched over his chest.

Snuggling in close, I relished the chance to be near him. We may not be married yet, but we would be soon enough. After this semester of the academy was over, we planned on heading to Vulcan during Earth's summer to be wed.

"Are you comfortable?" Spock inquired, placing a hand gently on my side. I smiled as I replied.

"Yes. Most definitely, yes." After I'd said so, I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. As I let it out, I noticed I couldn't hear his heart beat. With a small smile, I remembered a certain novel where a human teenager had rested her head on a certain vampire's chest only to not hear a heartbeat.

With that thought in my head, I slowly started to drift to sleep. As I did, I could feel Spock's hand caressing my ear as I lay there. It felt good, reminding me of when my mother used to do it when I was sick or scared. The gesture had always calmed me, and right now it helped me to fall faster into the lovely bliss that was sleep.

* * *

**(Spock's POV)**

I stayed still as Julia, my wife to be, slept. Her still form curled next to my own elicited emotions within me that I struggled to keep off of my face. Being in love, I have noticed, does strange things to both humans and vulcans. And being a part of both worlds, I find myself in the same predicament.

Sighing, I took my hand and traced her ear, massaging it in the way her mother used to do. Little did she realize her thoughts were still being communicated to me, at least the ones that she left unguarded. I had taught her how to guard her thoughts from those telepathic beings who would use their powers to take advantage of her, but also so, if she had a secret surprise party planned, I would not know about such things when we touched.

As my hand went along her ear, I could hear Dr. McCoy out in the hallway, arguing with someone. A moment later, he burst into the room with a tray of vegetarian food for myself. Behind him, a nurse tried to protest, but the only answer she got in return was McCoy's lashing out.

"If I can heal my own patient, then why the hell can't I give 'em his own food too?!"

"But, Dr. McCoy," the nurse said, trying and failing to take the tray from him, "I was given the task of -"

"And I'm relieving you of it," Dr. McCoy stated, frowning at the woman. With a pout, she stomped off, and I could hear her muttering curses under her breath. "Good grief - can't you two keep your hands off one another?" the doctor asked, slamming the tray down on the chair beside my bed.

Beside me, Julia groaned and cuddled more into my side, her head moving on my chest to find a more comfortable resting place. I stayed still as she did so, not daring to breath until she was still. Removing my hand from ear to rest on her side, I looked at the doctor.

"I would request that you keep your voice down, as I do not wish to wake my fiance up."

"Oh, so that's whatcha are," McCoy said almost sarcastically. I was contemplating how to respond when the doctor spoke again. "I thought you'd already tied the knot - the way she went on about you."

I raised an eyebrow at his statement. With a smile, McCoy leaned on the back of the chair and leaned towards me. I stared at him, and met his eyes. I could see he was holding out information on something that occurred before I had awoken.

"Would you mind explaining, doctor?" I asked, watching his response. Leaning back, he folded his arms and gave me a smirk. I took this as a non-verbal denial, and his next statement concurred what I had thought.

"I think I'll let Julia tell you - if she wants to, that is." reaching down, he lifted the food tray and handed it to me. I moved my legs so I could place the tray on my knees, and slowly began to eat. The nurse had made plomeek soup for lunch today, as she had yesterday. It was quite delicious, though it did not taste like the plomeek soup on Vulcan. Oh, well, I cannot expect humans to be perfect.

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter, I know it's kind of short, but I felt like I needed something short and funny. This story will follow the story line of the 2009 movie, though I'm going to change some of the lines to make the story different from the movie. (Though I'm not going to change all of the lines, only some). Anyway, thank you all for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Star Trek, or any of its characters or storylines.

* * *

**Stardate: March 22nd, 2252 (Julia's POV)**

My sleep was peaceful for a long time. For a while, I was at peace in my sleep. I was warm, and safe and comfortable. Until, that is, the dreams started. They were weirdly familiar, as if I was experiencing memories rather than dreams…

* * *

_I was standing on the U.S.S. Valient's, bridge. I was the first officer and I was freaking out. There was a huge ship, one that looked ugly and evil, and it was firing at my ship. And I knew that we had no chance against it._

_Our shields went first, and then the engines. Meanwhile, the bridge was slowly losing power. We barely had control over our own ship because of all the hits we were taking. With a realization, I knew what I had to do. Before any more of the power could be siphoned off of the bridge, I pressed the button to detach the two parts of the ship. _

_After it separated, I took the pilot's seat, pushing out a now dead body. I manually drove my ship towards the other one, dodging the laser blasts like a pro._

_As I approached the ship, I saw the Enterprise come out to my left. They tried to hail me, but I was busy piloting. Glancing around the bridge, I saw that there were one or two others who could hit the 'receive hail' button._

"_Hey!" I said to one of the crew. He was sitting there, staring dumbfounded at the ship ahead of us. "Accept the hail, please." He blinked, looked at me and then nodded and got up to press the button._

_Christopher Pike was visible on the screen, as well as Spock and Jim in the background. Spock was at his science station, but his attention was on the screen. Pike looked very stressed and confused._

"_Julia, what happened out there?" He asked. I glanced at the sensors on my screen. The large ship wasn't firing on anybody right now, I could risk looking at the video feed. For now._

"_I don't know, sir," I started, the shock of everything now kicking in. I wanted to panic, to cry and scream for all the people who had just died. But now wasn't the time nor place for such a show of emotion. "When we arrived we were shot at by the…"_

_I stopped when my sensor screen started to blink again. Swearing, my fingers flew over the screen, and I tried to maneuver the ship away from the new weapon pointed at me. I was unable to dodge it, however, and an explosion hit the ship. My sensors exploded in flash of sparks, and my hands were singed. _

"_Julliana!" I heard Spock cry out. He was not closer to the screen, his face showing worry for me. "Captain, request to beam aboard and -"_

"_Request denied, Spock," Pike replied firmly. At a look from Spock, he shrugged his shoulders in defeat. "I'm sorry, Spock, but…"_

"_Captain, someone's using the transporter." Someone said from behind the captain. Spock glanced at the man, clearly wondering who was quicker than himself._

"_What? Who's stupid enough to do that?" Pike glanced back at the man, and he looked at Pike with face that said 'who do you think?' I knew who it was before Pike even turned._

"_Jim..." I said quietly to myself. The screen was beginning to blink, and I knew that power was going to go out soon. I was still in my seat, my hands stinging and burning from my wounds. With the last ounces of my strength, I maneuvered the last remains of my ship to go for whatever the machine pointing down at Vulcan was. It looked like a drill, but whatever it was, I planned on stopping it. _

_As I laid in the directions, my hands began to bleed. I had aggravated the wounds and they were now bleeding. Wincing, I made sure the ship was set to keep heading towards the drill, even if it was destroyed in the process. _

_As I finished up the process, Spock watched me carefully on screen. And I was painfully reminded of the story my mother told Jim and I when we were younger. The one about our father dying so that we could live. With a small smile, I turned to look at Spock._

"_I love you, Spock." I said, as my ship made its was, with gaining speed, towards the drill thing. As it did, Spock tried to speak, but the video feed was fading, and I could no longer hear anything he said. With a sad smile, I watched him talk, and tried to tell him I couldn't hear him. I don't know if he understood or not, but he stopped talking, and just looked at me. _

_A tear fell down my face, and a hand came to my shoulder. I knew who it was. Jim Kirk, my twin brother. Glancing up at him, I gave him a small smile. His face was serious as he tried to unstrap me. I put a hand on his and shook my head. _

"_I can save you, Jules. I can get you off this deathtrap before it hits the drill thingy," I shook my head, tears streaming down my face faster now._

"_I can't, Jim," I turned and gestured to the controls. "They need to be manually held in order for the ship to maintain course. The power's going to go out soon, and someone needs to steer."_

"_I can steer, and you can get to safety," I shook my head again. Jim grabbed me by the shoulders and looked me in the eye. "If you don't get off this ship - I swear I'll drag you there myself."_

_I shook my head again, my body was feeling tired, longing for rest. My voice cracking, I turned to Jim and spoke quietly to him._

"_It's too late, James," He blinked at my use of his whole name. I only ever called him James under extenuating circumstances. "I"ve been wounded so badly, I'd die before you got me to sickbay. I'm sorry, Jim, but that's the hand fate has dealt me."_

"_You should have had a better life," He stated, coming to sit beside me. _

"_And so should you." I pushed him as best as I could away from me, but I was so weak that I merely tapped him. _

"_I go where you go," He cracked his signature Jim smile at me, "It's a twin thing."_

"_Yeah, yeah." I muttered turning back to the screen. Trust my brother to make a joke even in these circumstances. Looking back at the screen, I saw Spock watching me still, tears coming down his face. I saluted him with my hand parted the vulcan way. He copied the movement, and through the bond we shared since we'd gotten married 3 years ago, he spoke his last words to me._

_*You are my one true love, and I will always remember you and keep you within my heart.* I smiled sadly back at him, and spoke back with him._

_*And I will keep your love in my heart, and even in death -*_

_My response was cut off when a torpedo sped towards the Enterprise, and made a perfect hit to the bridge. With a jerk, I felt Spock's life end quickly. My voice stuck in my throat, my thoughts finishing in my empty head. The picture on screen disrupted suddenly._

_Staring at the now empty screen, out into space. That was where Spock was, cold and dead, undeserving of this kind of death. Eyes tearing up, I gripped the edges of my seat and screamed._

* * *

"NNNNNOOOOOO!" I screamed out, my hands reaching to grab air. With a jerk, my body moved off the bed and to the right, falling to the floor. My body hit the floor hard, and my breath was knocked out of me. Disoriented, I looked around the room frantically. I wasn't on a ship, I was in a hospital room, with an empty bed.

Memories from the past few days suddenly slammed back into my mind. Blinking, I slowly lifted myself up, it felt like I had bruised my tailbone, as well as most of my back. Looking at the bed, I saw that Spock was gone. A quick look around the room told me that he was not there.

"Spock?" I whispered, standing up straighter and glancing around. I was beginning to panic. Where was he? "Spock! Spock, where are you?"

I could feel my heart beating rapidly in my chest. I wanted to curl myself up in a ball and cry out till he came back. But what if he didn't come back? Why wasn't he here? Running to the door leading to the rest of the hospital, I poked my head out, looking both ways for him. I didn't see him, not his hair, his ears, or his silhouette.

When a hand touched my shoulder I nearly jumped out of my skin, and turned rapidly to see who it was. Spock was looking quizzically at me. Spock! He was there and alive and not dead. Tears were running down my face as I looked at him.

"Are you well, Julia?" I smiled when he used my nickname, and I moved my hands up to cup his chin. I had to be sure he was real, not some figment of my imagination. My hands felt his face, his chin, his soft hair, and his pointed ears. His hands went to grab mine, holding them.

He looked into my eyes, and I could feel him prodding my memories, feeling for what had made me so anxious. His eyes widened as he found the memory - or whatever it was. He moved a hand to brush over my hair, like he was being sure I was also there.

"You see, now, why I was so scared when I couldn't find you," I managed to say, tears still falling down my face. "I thought it was real, or that it was a premonition of things to come." He moved a hand to wipe my tears away, and I found myself sobbing a little.

"Sshh," Spock said, pulling my head to his. Our foreheads were up against one another, and I could feel him there with me. The heat of skin against mine. "I am alive, and I shall always remain by your side."

"I don't want to lose you," I said, hugging him close. His arms did the same, enveloping me in a casing of safeness. When I was in his arms, as now; ; When he held me like this, I felt as if nothing could harm us. "I don't even want to think of leaving you alone."

"That is illogical, as I would have need to relieve myself daily," Spock said, and I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Not what I meant," I said, snuggling my head into his shoulder. He put his lips on top of my head.

"Please explain,"

"I meant that I want to wake up with you," I said, pulling back to look in his eyes. "I want to spend every moment I can with you."

"I feel the same way," He said, allowing a small smile. "But, did you not tell me that you wished to wait till we wed before we sleep in the same room together?"

"Maybe we can bend the rules a little, considering the circumstances," I reached up on tiptoe and kissed him gently on the lips. He kissed back with a hidden passion that I could not see. After what seemed like an eternity, I pulled back. "We are engaged, after all."

"Indeed," He said, pulling me in for another kiss. I leaned in to happily, and out lips were about to touch when someone interrupted out moment.

"This is a hospital, not a lover's suite!" Dr. McCoy shouted from outside the door. With a jump, the two of us pulled apart. Frowning, the two of us glared at Dr. McCoy.

"Doctor," Spock asked, releasing him from my grasp. "May I inquire as to your outburst?"

"You were making out in view of all the patients and staff of the hospital," McCoy said, "And after I told you to keep your hands off one another."

"That's not what you said," I interrupted before Spock could say anything. "You just said not to do anything strenuous."

"Same difference," McCoy said grumpily. He pointed back at the bed in the room. "Now get your green vulcan butt back in bed before I force you too!" Spock glanced at me, and at my nod, he moved away from the door to get into bed. As he did, I realized he was in a hospital gown, and his backside was just barely visible. Blushing, I swiftly looked the other way.

McCoy saw me doing so, and raised an eyebrow. He smirked a little when he realized I must have never seen him without his clothes on.

"I take it you haven't showered with him yet?" He asked quietly. Blushing brighter red, I folded my arms across my chest and glared at him.

"Shut up." Chuckling, he made his way out of the room. I watched him as he left, glaring at him. He merely winked as he left, and I turned back to look at Spock. He was waiting for me in the hospital bed. With a little smile, I went to join him, content to cuddle with him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! This is last chapter that'll be taking place completely in the hospital, next chapter Spock and Julia leave for the academy. Oh, and Julia finally decides to call Jim and chew him out for not showing up to meet his soon-to-be brother-in-law. **


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own any of Star Trek or it's characters or story lines.

* * *

**Stardate: March 26th, 2252**

Jim Kirk was trying to sleep off a hangover when his sister decided to call. Then loud, annoying ringing of his P.A.D.D. started to penetrate his sleep. With a groan, Jim rolled over in bed and covered his head with a pillow. It didn't help to block out the noise.

"Stupid alarm," Jim grumbled, tossing the pillow at the device. It knocked down on the floor, where it proceeded to shake on the floor, causing even more noise. Swearing, Jim forced himself up so he could answer the blasted thing. Not caring who was calling, he pressed the button and blinked wearily at the bright screen's light.

Right now, he couldn't see squat because he'd just been woken up without being prepared for light. His eyes were tearing up and his head was hurting like heck. But he could hear just fine - and when he answered the phone, he heard his sister's stern voice chastising him.

"James Tiberius Kirk! We waited for hours - and you didn't show up!" Wiping the tears from his eyes, Jim blinked rapidly and squinted at the screen. His sister's visage glared back at him. He noticed her hair was pulled into a tight ponytail, and her eyes were glowing with what he assumed was anger. Her rectangular face was even a little red. "I mean, I understand if you couldn't make it, I do, really. But, at least let me know if you're not going to show up."

"Jules, I have no idea what you're talking about," Jim said as he stifled a yawn. With one hand holding the P.A.D.D., he reached around to scratch an itch. As he did, her face contorted into one of disgust and confusion.

"I sent you an invite with the place and time," she stated. She tried to look into Jim's eyes, but they were too blurry to see into. "And you said you'd be there."

"Hate to break it to ya sis," Jim said, stretching. "But that wasn't me who responded. It was my P.A.D.D." He yawned, and looked towards his window. The curtains were firmly closed. Sighing, he left his sister's image to stare at the ceiling while he pulled back the curtains to let in natural light. It made him blink some, but his eyes needed less time to adjust than they did for when he looked at the blue-light screen.

"What do you mean, your P.A.D.D. did it?" She asked, glaring at the ceiling. Back in her own room, she set the screen on her desk so she could stare into it from her desk seat. She was annoyed that her twin wasn't paying as much attention to his device as she was.

"What I _mean_," Jim said, stressing the last word, "Is that I set it to automated response."

"Why in the Federation, would you do that?" She asked, rubbing her head with her hands. Her brother could be such an idiot sometimes. He came to look at the P.A.D.D., staring down at his sister.

"Because," he gave her a grin, "I was busy this week. Wooing girls, breaking hearts, getting la-"

"I get the point," She said, sighing heavily. "You didn't want to be disturbed during one of your dates." she rubbed her head again, looking at her brother and searching his eyes. They weren't as blurry now and she could see into them. "But you really should check your mail more often, because I sent you an invite to eat out and meet my fiance."

Jim, who had picked up his device to look at his sister without having the blood rush to his head, nearly dropped the P.A.D.D.. His eyes widened as he stared back at his sister.

"Fiance?!" He sputtered, sitting down on his bed. "I thought you were just dating!"

"We passed 'just dating' a year ago, Jim." she said, giving him a look. He raised an eyebrow and began to speak again, but she interrupted him. "And, no, we didn't have sex yet. Unlike you, I plan on waiting till after I get married to have sex with the man I love."

"You saying I like men?"

"What? No - you know what I mean."

"Do I?" He laid the device against his pillow and began to pace the room. "Do I really? Because I just found out that 'just dating' is engaged."

"It's not that big a deal -"

"Well, it is for me," he squatted down to look his sister in the eyes. "You're engaged. You're going to get married. And I haven't met the guy you intend to spend the rest of your life with."

"You'll get your chance," Julia responded, giving her brother a slight smile. "We're coming back next weekend, we're thinking at 7 pm or so. Have any ideas of where to go?'

"The Rusty Nail," He said, smiling at his sister. She rolled her eyes and nodded her head in agreement. "And I buy the drinks - if I like the guy."

"Don't be silly, we'll buy the drinks," Julia said, leaning back in her chair, arms crossed. "After all, we're inviting you. And you'll be our guest."

"Not so, dear sister," He responded, leaning in as close as he dared. "Because I know the bar better, and I want to see how much your fiance will drink given he'll be getting free drinks."

"Jim -" He cut off her response with a quick wave before pressing the button to end the conversation. With that done, he went to freshen up in the shower. He had one free week until he would meet his sister's fiance. One week to prepare himself for the worst case scenario, and the best case scenario.

And, despite himself, he hoped that things leaned towards the worst case scenario so he would have an excuse to kick the snot out of the guy who stole his sister's heart.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry if the chapter's so short - but I didn't want to drag the chapter out too much. Sometimes less is more. But have no fear, I will have more Jim/Julia interactions as the story goes on.**


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Star Trek, or any of its characters or story lines.

* * *

**Stardate: March 27th, 2252**

"So," Christine Chapel asked her best friend Julliana Kirk as they walked to class together. Christine had linked her right arm with Julliana's left. "How was your week away with Spock?" She smiled slyly at Julliana, giving her a little tug.

"Well," Julia said, putting a hand to her chin and tapping it, "We went to a restaurant/bar, waited for several hours for my brother, and Spock got beat up so bad we had to spend most of the week in the hospital together."

"Jeez!" Christine exclaimed, taking Julia's explanation for a joke, "Sounds like your brother and Spock didn't get along." Frowning, Julia glanced at her friend. She stopped a few feet from their next classroom and looked straight at Christine.

"Christy, that wasn't a joke," She said seriously, "and it wasn't my brother who was in the fight - it was some biased miner who packed a real punch. Spock almost had to have heart surgery because of one misplaced blow."

"Seriously?" Christine asked, her eyes widening. "Gosh, I'm sorry Julia, I thought you were joking…" She shook her head as the two of them continued towards their class. They both attended one of the same medic classes, as well as the same tactics class. At the moment, they were heading to Tactics Class. "Some people can be real jerks."

"Including my no-show of a brother." Julia muttered as they passed through the doorway. The two of them had unhooked arms and now started for seats several feet apart.

"No. Way. He didn't even show up?"

"Nope," Julia said, sitting down. The seats between them were empty for now, usually they were the last to be filled because they were in the front row - as well as between a pair of best friends. "Apparently he set his P.A.D.D. to auto reply, and hadn't checked his mail for several days."

"No offense, but I'm glad he's not my brother."

"Sometimes, I wish he wasn't mine." Julia ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "But, its too late to change fate, so there's no use crying over spilt milk."

"Or broken beer bottles," Christine whispered back as the teacher entered the room and a few last minute students appeared. Class would be starting soon, and the teacher didn't look too well on students who spoke in Tactics Class.

Julliana was able to concentrate well on the lesson at hand, for the first half of the session. They studied, at first, the tactics by which some Klingon and Romulans used to fake distress signals and lure unsuspecting Federation ships towards them in order to attack them.

But as the class continued, Julia began to feel uncomfortable. Mostly due to the fact that their teacher, Commander Gary Mitchell, was glancing continually at her.

"And, because today's class is about fake distress calls," Commander Mitchell continued, switching on a screen projection that brought up a video of a familiar ship. "And considering the anniversary of the USS Kelvin's destruction is coming around, the Board of Directors has requested that I go over the tactics used in luring and destroying it."

Looking up at the ship, Julia could feel some sort of connection to it. Seeing it made her feel a sense of deja-vu, though she knew she'd never seen the ship up close except the day she was born. But she couldn't remember that day, no matter how hard she tried.

"In this video, we will be going over the Captain's log and the emergency frequencies that were recorded just before the ships destruction, as well as several videos of the ship containing vital information from before and after its destruction," He looked around the room now, his eyes meeting Julia's "If any one feels queasy at the sight of blood or wishes to read the text written transcript, please do not be afraid to ask or leave class."

With a jolt, Julia realized he was talking mainly to her. Staring her teacher in the eyes, she challenged him to say her name, to call her out directly. When he didn't, and relaxed a little more. And when one or two students left the room, she felt even more confident of herself.

She could do this. She could watch the video recalling the events leading up to her father's death and her and Jim's birth.

"Let's begin, then." Commander Mitchell said, pressing play on the presentation.

* * *

"_Captain's Log, stardate 2233.01"_

"_We've just begun our voyage of exploration today, and as we search for new life out in space, a new life will be on its way shortly in this very ship. My first officer George Kirk has a twins on the way, and they should be due any day now. It seems fitting that the twins should be born on this exploration of new life, as they themselves are going to be new when they enter the world."_

Julia could feel her face blush as she watched the Captain's log, and wondered if anyone was watching her reaction. Shew as sure Christy was, but she didn't count because she was her friend. Glancing back at the screen, she watched as, in the background, her father made a cameo, walking behind the captain to his station. She could feel her eyes prick at the sight.

"_So far our journey has been uneventful. We have yet to discover any new species of life, though we have discovered several inhabited M-class planets. As well as several D-class and below. That's all to report for now."_

The video automatically switched to the next Captain's log, and Julia had to keep herself from gasping. Her father was doing this Captain log. His face was so alive, his blue eyes piercing like her and Jim's, and his hair as blonde as both of the twins.

"_Captain's Log, stardate 2233.02"_

"_This is Commander George Kirk, supplying the Captain's Log of Captain Rebue, as he is down on an M-class planet struggling for his life. The planet we went down to explore was apparently inhabited by Klingons, even though this is Federation Space. _

"_Whatever's happening down there, I am sure Captain Rebue will make it back on board alive - the mans' got more spirit and bravery than even I have…" _

His voice trailed off as an officer said something intelligible off video. Julia was studying the current face on screen, memorizing the face of her father. This was the man who had saved her life, her brother's, and about 800 others from the fate of the USS Kelvin.

"_Speaking of which, Captain Rebue is now on board the Kelvin. He is reported to being unharmed, for the most part, other than a few bruises. The rest of the landing party is safe as well and -" _

He was interrupted by the swishing of doors, and Captain Rebue coming down to replace George Kirk in the Captains seat. The men switched places, Commander Kirk going

back to his station, and Captain Rebue only just noticing the Captain's Log was still rolling.

"_I have made a speedy recovery, thanks to the efforts of my crew, and the planet the landing party has just vacated will be known kept clear of Federation vessels until negotiations can be properly, er, negotiated. End Log."_

Swallowing hard, Julia knew the next log would not be a happy one. It would be mostly a video clip of the destruction of the USS Kelvin. The death of her father. And she was right.

_Men and women dashed this way and that aboard the Kelvin, as their ship was fired rapidly upon by the mysterious ship. Captain Rebue was dead, and the new captain, George Kirk, was making the decisions. _

_As the ship was attacked, Captain George Kirk knew what he needed to do. He needed to get everyone off the ship, and then ram this baby into the next one over - dealing as much damage as he could to the ship attacking them. He ordered everyone off the ship, and personally used the speakers to alert all personal of his decision._

"_Attention, this is Captain George Kirk of the USS Kelvin. Captain Rebue is dead, and we are being attacked by an unknown ship. I want all personal to leave this ship, setting your stations for automatic. I want all personal to leave the ship via the shuttle crafts. That includes everyone in Medical Bay as well. Winona, I'm talking to you."_

_The video log was added onto by the sound of a woman, Winona Kirk. She was breathing hard, groaning as her contractions wracked at her._

"_George," She said, "George I don't want to leave without you."_

"_Winnie, you have to go," George responded. "I'll come to your shuttle as soon as I can. It's not like I want to miss my first set of twins being born."_

"_Fine, but I don't know if I can hold them for that long." Winona huffed, as she struggled with another contraction. "Hurry," She whispered, barely audible to the audio. Winona was wheeled into shuttle bay 37, where a large eyed nurse helped to place Winona on a bed. She attached a few devices to keep track of the woman's vital signs as the craft began to move. Struggling to get up, Winona tried to stop the craft._

"_We - we can't leave without George," The nurse pushed her down gently, telling her she needed to push, that the babies were coming. "GEORGE!" She screamed as she pushed - hard. Her first baby came out, a girl. The nurse placed her in Winona's arms._

"_There's another one coming - I need you to push again, harder this time," The nurse said without visible emotion. Cringing, Winona pushed again, screaming something intelligible - and her second child came out, a boy._

"_Winnie," George's voice came on the intercom, he sounded pained as he spoke. _

"_George," Winona sighed, holding both of her children close to her, "You were supposed to be here."_

"_I know I was but, the ship can't be set on auto," Winona's eyes widened, "I have to pilot it manually."_

"_George -"_

"_No arguing," He said sadly, "But, hey, I heard I have two new kids. Tell me about them."_

"_You have another son," Winona said, smiling down at her baby boy, "He looks like you."_

"_What should we name him?" _

"_What about after your father - Tiberius, was it?"_

"_That's a terrible name," George laughed, "It sounds old. How about James, after your father?"_

"_Okay. James it is," She smiled down at her boy, "James Tiberius Kirk."_

"_And, the other one?"_

"_A girl," Winona replied, turning her attention to the first born of the twins. "She's the older one - and she has your lung capacity."_

"_She sounds wonderful," George said, sounded distracted now. "You know what I always wanted to name my first born daughter?"_

"_What?" _

"_I always wanted to name her Julliana," Winona silently repeated the word, she liked the way it sounded. "That, or Valerie."_

"_I think I like -"_

"_Winnie, I love you," George said suddenly, and Winona straightened up. Outside, she could just barely see the Kelvin as she made a head on course for the larger spacecraft. "I love you so mu-"_

_He was cut off by an explosion and a blast of static. Winona's eyes widened as she realized her husband was dead. With silent sobs, and tears rolling down her face, she pulled her children close to her, mourning the loss of her husband, mourning that her children would never really know their father._

* * *

That was where the video stopped, and when it did, more than half the kids in the classroom were crying. Julia had tears pouring down her face, having just seen the death of her father, and the birth of her and her brother.

"And…" Commander Mitchell looked back around at his class, "That concludes this lesson. Dismissed," He waved a hand, and many of the students got up to leave. Julia stayed seated, staring at the place where she'd last seen her father's living, breathing face. Then, with a jolt, she realized she was staring and nearly alone in the classroom except for herself, Christine, and Gary.

Getting up, she made her way towards the doorway. A hand came down on her shoulder and she turned quickly to face Gary Mitchell. He looked sober, and rather melancholy.

"I, uh, I knew your father back when I was a student in the Academy." he said, looking into her eyes. Julia nodded, feeling a little out of it at the moment. "I thought you might want to have a copy of the Captain's and First Commander's logs. I know it's not much, and often illegal...but I pulled a few strings…"

"Thank you," Julia croaked out. Gary opened his mouth, shut it, and then handed her a package. She took it, cradling it with care. Then she left with Christine, glad that this was her last class of the day.

She would have had Combat, but her instructor had twisted his ankle the day before. So there was no Combat class, and now she was free the rest of the evening. Christine would stay with her for a while, and then Spock would, of course.

But neither of them would be able to stay with her when their classes started. So she would be alone. With no one but herself and the videos of her father to keep her company.

As she walked with Christine to her dorm, she tried to blink back the tears that threatened to fall. The tears that always came when her father was brought up. From the video, she'd seen he was an amazing man. One of the best Star Fleet officers she'd ever seen. And a great captain.

He'd put his needs before the others of the crew. He'd missed their birth so that they could live. So that everyone else who escaped on the shuttle crafts could live. In a way, she kind of hated him for doing it. He could have let someone else do it for him, and then seen them alive and well. But if he hadn't done that, then they might be dead. And she loved him for saving her and Jim's life. And for having a hand in creating them, of course.

But why did he have to go and die?

* * *

**Hey, thanks for reading! I know this chapter was a bit heavy with emotions, kind of dark and pretty sad. But I wanted it to be an emotional time before she went off with Spock to see her twin brother. Anyway, I hope it was an enjoyable piece, and I'll be working on the next chapter after I get my finals for school done. **


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Star Trek or any of its characters or story lines.

* * *

**Stardate: March 27th, 2252 (Later that day, Kirk's POV)**

Today was not one of my better days. Uncle Frank was on my back, as usual, pushing me to get the farm chores done. And my mother was off planet - again. And my twin sister? She was mad at me because I missed being the third wheel on a date with her boyfriend. Well, boyfriend turned fiance.

Gritting my teeth, I brought my attention back to the task at hand, mucking out the stalls of several hundred chickens. The stench of manure was churning my stomach, and the shovel handle was giving my hands both blisters and splinters.

Around me, chickens clucked loudly, expressing their displeasure of my presence. One of them screeched loudly as I scooped a large chunk of muck a few feet away from her.

"Sorry, lady," I said, tossing the muck into a barrel like container. This manure was going to be shipped out to colonies throughout the galaxy, to fertilize the plants there. The hen clucked back at me, stalking off. I could have sworn she was swearing at me, but since no one's cracked the code of chicken language, I don't think I'll know what she said anytime soon.

I was just scooping up another pile of muck when I heard Uncle Frank hollering at me. Frowning, I tossed one more scoop of manure in the bucket and stuck the shovel in the ground next to me. Leaning on it, I waited for my uncle to come to me. He didn't take kindly to that.

"What the hell do you think you're doing boy - I was calling you!" He yelled as he marched towards me. His hair was shaved nearly to the scalp, giving him the appearance of an army general from old Earth history books. "When I call - you answer! Do you understand?!"

"Yes sir," I replied, giving him a sloppy salute. I kept leaning on the shovel, but was prepared to dodge any punches he might want to throw at me. "Was there something else you needed me to do?"

"No." Frank said through gritted teeth. His brown eyes locked onto my blue ones. "Your sister's calling." Straightening up, I left the shovel sticking up in the chicken coop to leave for the house. And I ignored the yells and complaints of Frank as I left. Let him muck out the rest of the coop for himself - it was his job anyways.

Stepping into the house, I found my P.A.D.D. sitting on the table by the door. On screen, I could just barely see Julia. She was sitting somewhere dark, and I could tell instantly from the way she hid her face she'd been crying.

Taking the screen to my room, I shut and locked the door before I went to the window to chat with her. Looking back at the screen, I realized that something big must have happened to her. She hadn't noticed that I was on screen yet. So, I cleared my throat, and tried to look as nonchalant as I could.

"Jim," she said, startling from...wherever her mind had been. "I didn't notice you there."

"Yeah, well, kind of hard not to." I replied, giving her a small smile. I tried to meet her eyes, but she avoided my gaze. "What's wrong, Jules?" I thought it better to be straight with her, not beat around the bush.

"Well…" She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. This was a definite sign she was upset. I settled myself into my chair, preparing to be there a while. "Jim, I saw the last video feed from the USS Kelvin before it was destroyed." She spoke the words quickly, and it took me a moment to for their significance to hit me.

"What?" I asked, staring at her. I thought the video feed from the Kelvin had been destroyed with the Kelvin. At least, that's what mom said the officers had told her. "How could you have? Mom said the video feed was destroyed with the Kelvin -"

"I think, maybe, that the footage was withheld for security reasons," Julia replied, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear. "The footage we watched in Tactics class looked...tampered with. I think they cut out the bits and pieces that were considered 'classified'."

Swearing, I brushed a hand through my hair. How could those jerks withhold the video feeds from the Kelvin from my mother? She always talked about how she wished she had more footage of dad…

"When I get my hands on Star Fleet…" I said, feeling a boiling anger rise inside of me. Julia cleared her throat this time, and I glanced at her. She gave me a little smirk.

"I'm part of Star Fleet, in case you don't remember."

"I meant the guys who withheld the video feed."

"About that," She moved off screen for a moment, and came back with several packages. "One of the officers gave me these. The personal log tapes of dad, and the Captain's log." I stared at the packages, and I almost immediately felt something was up.

"Why did he give it to you?"

"How do you know it was a he?"

"It's a common method for getting a girl," I said, leaning back in my chair, "Give 'em something that they want, and then you'll be more entitled to give them what they want."

"That - that's not what he was doing -"

"So it was a he!"

"Yeah, and he was a friend of dad's."

"How old?" I asked, leaning in now. "Did he give anyone else video feeds?"

"I think he's in his 30s - and no, he didn't give anyone else video feed," Julia replied, looking off screen at some spot I couldn't see. "Except for one other person - but he's a different matter entirely."

"Who is this other person? Why did he get the feed?"

"Jim, it's none of your business." Julia responded, suddenly getting defensive. I didn't know girls well, but I did know my sister, she was hiding something.

"Is the guy someone you know?" I asked, prying for more information. "An ex-boyfriend? A best friend? A -"

"My fiance - the one you'll meet, _if_ you show up at The Rusty Nail this weekend." I brushed my hair back again, and watched my sister. Maybe this was the root of the problem - me skipping out on the first meeting with her fiance.

"So, are you mad at me?" I asked. She blinked at me, and clapped her hands so that the lights came up in her room. It looked as I imagined it would, with some picture frames of her family and friends in the background.

"Mad?" She asked, suddenly getting up and looking around the room. "Jim - you missed meeting the man I plan on marrying. You blamed not showing up on your technology. And now, when I try to share a moment with you - to share the joy of being able to actually see dad alive on video feed - you question how I got it and don't even ask to see the video!" She stopped in front of the screen and practically screamed at me, "I'm not mad - I'm hurt!" I could see tears in her eyes, and I felt guilty for not owning up to my mistakes. Julia was always able to do this to me, and I could do it right back at her. But right now, I could tell what she needed was her twin brother to listen, not for him to turn the force she was using back on her.

"Julia…" I started, looking into her teary eyes. "I'm sorry. I truly am." I sighed as I prepared to talk about what I was feeling now. I didn't like talking about what I was feeling, but with her I made an exception, because we were twins. "You're right, I was a jerk when I blamed me flaking out on you earlier this week. The truth is: I don't like the idea of you marrying so young. You're 19, you should be living life, not settling down for it. And the video feed? I'd love to see it - but I don't want you to risk putting her yourself at risk for being taken advantage of or getting hurt." When I'd finished, my own eyes were getting teary.

"Okay, Jim," she said, sitting back on her bed. "I forgive you. And, I'm sorry for snapping at you." She wiped away her tears and looked at me. I was wiping away a few of my own tears.

"Good. Glad that we got that out of the way," I replied, putting my P.A.D.D. on the chair as I went to find wash my hands. They were red and throbbing from working on the coop earlier today. "So, you going to have a party tomorrow?" I asked.

"You kidding?" she replied, and I could hear disgust in her voice as I rummaged through my own personal medical cabinet. "No. You know I don't like to celebrate that day."

"I know, just thought I'd ask," I found a pair of tweezers and disinfectant ointment. "You gonna stay alone, or with friends?"

"I dunno yet. You?"

"Eh, I don't know," I replied, pulling out several splinters. "I might call mom, see how she's doing - you know how she gets - and then maybe go down to the bar for a drink."

"What is it with you and drinking? It's not like alcohol can take your troubles away,"

"Only for a short amount of time," I said swiftly back. "For a short time you can forget your troubles. And when the buzz ends, you're too miserable to worry about anything else for the rest of the day, and most of the morning afterwards."

"How on Earth are we related?" Julia said. I started to reply with something witty when a knock interrupted our conversation. "Sorry, Jim, I gotta go. See you soon - bye!"

"Bye," I answered back absentmindedly. She'd hung up before I said my goodbye. I guess it was fair, since I'd done the same thing to her yesterday morning. Glancing at the window, I could see there was still enough daylight to see by. If I went out now, then I'd be put to work by Frank for sure.

So, being the smart boy I was, I kept on taking out splinters until it was dark outside, and then left my room. Uncle Frank was furious that my conversation with Julia took so long - and when he started asking questions - I simply told him that if she wanted to tell him about her problems, she would have done so.

This, of course, brought on intense swearing from Frank, and would resort to violence if I didn't get out of the house. Giving him a sloppy salute, I escaped through the front door, and onto my bike. I was gonna check on The Rusty Nail, and make sure it was still in one piece for my sister's visit. And if it was, well, I might as well have a few drinks while I was there.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! The next chapter is still going to take place on March 27th, but after that it'll go on to the weekend. Till then, I still have some finals to do (this chapter helped me to de-stress about finals), so, in the words of Spock, "Live long, and prosper."**


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Star Trek or any of its characters of story lines

* * *

**Stardate: March 27, 2252 (Christine's POV)**

After I'd dropped Julia off at her room, I felt like I had to tell Spock about what had happened. I mean, Julia was acting so weird after Tatics class. Sad, depressed, even anxious after she saw the footage of her father. And I couldn't blame her, if it was my dad...Well, if it was my dad I would be bawling my eyes out, or I'd have skipped out on that particular class entirely.

As I walked around campus, I tried to remember what classes Spock had. At breakfast earlier today, Julia and Spock had talked about their schedules for today. I'd been studying though, and missed most of what they talked about.

So, being me, I walked to the most traveled paths in the area, keeping my eyes pealed for any sign of Spock. I was just about to go check on his room when I spotted him heading for xenolinguistics class with another cadet. Sprinting, I waved and shouted for Spock's attention.

"Spock!" I could feel my throat strain as I shouted, but right now that didn't matter. At my shout, Spock turned, raising an eyebrow at my antics. Once he spotted me, I stopped waving and shouting. But I didn't stop running. "Spock -"

"Christy, are you okay?" the cadet beside him, I think her name was Nyota, asked. I nodded, and turned to Spock.

"It's Julia," I said, our eyes locking. Spock's face, usually stoic and emotionless turned to one of fear. But only for a moment. "She's not hurt but...she was acting weird after Tatics class today."

"How so?" Spock inquired, his face slowly turning back to its 'emotionless' mask.

"Well, we watched footage from the USS Kelvin," I explained, feeling like this would help him understand more, "And she saw the footage of her father before he died, and...she saw the explosion of Kelvin."

Spock seemed to understand instantly what had happened with Julia, because he excused himself from Nyota, and asked her to tell the teacher he would not be able to make it to class due to an emergency. Nyota agreed, and she and I watched as Spock flat out ran to Julia's room.

"How does he know where she is?" Nyota whispered to me, and I stopped to think about the question.

"Maybe he saw where I came from?" I replied, shrugging. Nyota nodded, seeming unsure of my answer. "So, you're in xenolinguistics too?" I asked, changing the subject, Nyota nodded and I started walking her to class.

"Yes," she smiled a little, "I find languages to be absolutely fascinating." I glanced at her and smiled.

"You been here long?" I asked.

"This is my first year, actually." She smiled shyly at me. I smiled back and extended my hand.

"I'm Christine Chapel," She reached out and shook it. "I've been here 3 years so far, and I still have another 3 to go."

"Nyota Uhura," Nyota said, "3 more years, you said?"

"Yeah," I nodded, smiling widely "I'm training to be on medical." Nyota nodded again, and we both went silent. Glancing at a local clock, I noticed I was going to be late for my Medical Class unless I started heading over there pronto. Waving a quick good bye to Nyota, I headed for class, hoping that Julia would be okay.

* * *

**In Julia's Dorm**

Knocking on the door, Spock waited impatiently for Julia to answer. It was unlike her to lock her door, much less go to her dorm room early. He was worried about her, he had been since Christine said "It's Julia,".

When her door finally did open, Julia's tear stained face looked up at him. Frowning, he raised an eyebrow and reached out to brush away her tears. He could sense her pain when he touched her, sense its cause. Her brother, her father, her upcoming birthday.

"Spock?" Julia asked, clearly surprised at his sudden appearance. Taking her head in his hands, he bent down and kissed her gently on the lips. Surprised though she was, Julia kissed back, welcoming this surprising show of affection. Still aware that she and Spock were visible, she back stepped into her room, and Spock followed.

Once the door swished shut, Spock pulled back, looking into Julia's eyes. She smiled at him, and raised her eyebrows.

"What was that for?" she asked, reaching her arms around him to hold onto his waist. She leaned back and looked into his eyes. Spock kept his gaze locked on her, and his eyes betrayed the worry that he was feeling.

"I was alerted that you were acting 'weird'," Spock said, his hands cupping her face and brushing her cheeks. "I was worried and came here to check on you."

"Really? What about your classes?" Julia asked, feeling a little guilty that she'd scared him.

"I considered you to be more important than my classes." Spock replied, moving his hands around her to embrace her into a hug. His face became buried in her hair, and he breathed her smell in.

"I'm glad I'm important to you," Julia said, hugging him back, "But I don't want to you get a bad grade on my account."

"I said I was gone because of an emergency," Spock replied, pulling back to look at her face again. "To show up suddenly would raise more questions than if I stayed inside all day." She smiled back at him.

"I'm free all day, too." Julia replied with a smile, and she pulled out of his grasp and over to her desk, where she picked up the video logs that Gary Mitchell had given her. Bringing them over to her P.A.D.D., she examined a spot to insert the video. She found the area they were to be inserted, and then brought her screen over to Spock.

"What are these?" Spock asked, leaning over to look at the screen.

"The Commander and Captain's log from the USS Kelvin," Julia answered as she looked at the various videos that popped up. She looked at the dates on each log date, trying to decide which one to watch first. She clicked on a video that was logged several weeks before she was born.

"_This is Commander George Kirk's personal log. Today I went on an away mission to Deneva, a colony planet that we delivered supplies to. It was a fairly nice place, but not one I'd want to live in - too isolated for my taste." On the video screen, George Kirk faced the camera, and after a moment Winona joined him, followed by her large stomach._

"_George," she said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's time for the appointment." He turned back to look at his wife with loving eyes, and put a hand on her stomach. _

"_I'll be there in a second." He said, nodding towards the video log. She nodded and moved off screen. "This concludes my log." _

As the log ended, Julia felt her eyes tearing up. She glanced up at Spock, who was watching here intently. He put a hand on hers and gently made her put down the P.A.D.D. He brought her into his embrace again, this time holding her on the bed, rocking her back and forth as she started to cry.

"I miss him." Julia said, holding tightly to Spock and using his shoulder for her tears. Spock put a hand to hair and gently brushed it with his hands.

"It is not logical to miss someone you do not know." He said. She laughed a little into his shoulder.

"I mean that I miss not knowing him," she said, hoping that he didn't mind salty tears and snot on his cadet uniform. "I never knew him, he was never in my life except in pictures and the stories that my mother told Jim and I."

"Ah," Spock said in understanding, "That makes sense."

"Yeah," Julia replied, pulling back to look at his face. He gave her a gentle smile and brushed her tears away again. He bent down and kissed her head, moving to rest his head on top of hers. "Do you want to watch another one?"

"Considering it makes you sad," he said, pulling her back and giving her a kiss. "I would suggest we abstain from doing so until you are feeling...happier."

"How do you suggest I do that?" She asked, giving him a smile. He smiled back at her, and cupped her chin with his hand.

"I have a few ideas…" He bent down and kissed her lips, and gently pushed her down on the bed. Then he pulled her gently into an embrace, holding her close to him as they made out on her bed. One hand still cupped her face, and the other pulled her close. They remained like this for most of the day, holding one another and busy passionately kissing on another.

And near the end of the day, as the light outside faded, Julia had to stop. Pushing back, she propped her head on her arm and looked at Spock. He looked back at her, moving a hand up and down her cheek.

"I need to go to bed soon," she said, giving him a little smile. He nodded, and shifted so that he was sitting next to her. She sat up too, reaching out to hold his hands. "Thanks for coming over."

"Of course," Spock replied, brushing away hair from her face. "I hope you will let me know if you are feeling this way again." Julia nodded, and then got up to go and shower before bed. She stretched, and glanced at Spock as he got up to leave.

"Wait," She said, turning to him. He stopped and glanced back at her. "We're still set to go to Iowa this weekend, right?"

"Indeed," He said, nodding his head. "I believe the location was The Rusty Nail?"

"That's the place," Julia affirmed, turning to go into the bathroom. She'd started to take off her shirt when she thought she closed the door. But it wasn't closed all the way, and her back and bra were visible to Spock for a second. His eyes widened a moment and he swiftly turned to leave. Julia nearly freaked out when she heard her door open and shut quickly.

She turned quickly and realized her door wasn't closed all the way. Blushing, she reached back and closed the door completely. _I wonder how much he saw?_ She asked herself as she undressed completely and stepped into a hot shower.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think of the story so far, I love to hear the comments of those who read my stories. Enjoy the weekend!**


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Star Trek or any of its characters or storylines.

* * *

**Stardate: March 30th, 2252 (Julia's POV)**

Today was the day we were going to The Rusty Nail. It was a day I had been looking forward too and dreading at the same time. Questions kept flying through my head: Would they get along? Would Jim offend Spock? Would Spock offend Jim?

"Juliana?" Spock asked from the driver's seat of a rented Ford car. I blinked, collected my thoughts and turned to my husband to be. I'd been so lost in my thoughts that I'd zoned out.

"What?" I asked, his eyes studied me, and I could tell he was trying to see if I was okay. I gave him a smile. "I was just zoning out is all."

"Indeed," Spock accepted my explanation with a nod, and looked back to the road. I cleared my throat, and he looked at me from the corner of his eyes.

"What were you going to ask me?" I said, turning in my seat so I could see him better. He was way more attractive than anything out my window. Dusty roads, gravel driveways, farmland, mining facilities - I'd grown up with all of these sights, and their visages still haunted me sometimes.

"I was wondering if you would like to stop by your mother's house," He said, I could see the nervous twitch in his eye as he said it. He had always been nervous about me meeting his parents (specifically his father), but he was also nervous about meeting my mother.

"You want to meet my mother?" I asked, a little shocked. "I thought you hated the 'meeting the parents' sort of thing." A little smile tugged at my lips.

"If you do not wish to attempt such a thing…" Spock's hands gripped the steering will till they were paler than usual. And I felt bad for teasing him. He didn't get my humor sometimes, especially when he was anxious about something. I put a hand to his, gently.

"Spock, I was teasing," I explained, and I could feel his muscles relax. "I would love to visit my old home." I removed my hand then, hoping he didn't sense the pain and fear that came with going home. My home had been dominated by my Uncle Frank - he had verbally abused my mother, and even tried to hurt her sometimes. He'd hurt my older brother Sam, that's why he ran away. And as for Jim and I...well, he'd caused us both pain in one way or another.

I pushed away the bad memories that came with my home, and concentrated instead on the good ones. The ones that I loved about Iowa. The memories about me and Jim playing by in the fields, of mom reading to Jim and I as kids, when Sam showed us how to ride a horse…

"Then, we will stop by your old home," Spock stated, and I nodded. He gave me a barely perceptible nod. And so, the two of us rode in silence the rest of the way to my old home. The both of us lost in our heads.

* * *

**The Farm**

We pulled up in the driveway, no other car in sight. That wasn't a good sign if we were looking for my mother, she usually had her silver-white convertible in the driveway. But, the good news was that Uncle Frank's truck wasn't there either.

With a sigh of relief, I stepped out of our car, and stood on the gray gravel of our driveway. It felt good to stand here, to feel the hard gravel beneath my feet. Spock got out from his side, and locked the car before turning to give me a questioning look. I smiled at him, feeling giddy to be home in such a long time.

"Should we knock?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Or perhaps wait for them to arrive home before going inside?"

"No," I said, shaking my head and practically dancing over to a broken wheelbarrow. Beneath it's flat tire was a key, pressed firmly into the dirt. I picked it up, and dusted it off, holding it up for Spock to see. "This is where my key for the house is always place."

"They will not be displeased that you are here?"

"You kidding?" I walked over to the house, now feeling my excitement melting into nervousness. My mom would be glad to see me, wouldn't she? "Mom always told me to come by anytime." I said this last part more for my benefit than for Spock's. But, he nodded, and came up to the house beside me. I tried the door, and seeing that it was locked, pushed in the key and turned it.

The door opened into a house I hadn't stepped foot in for at least 4 years. Surprisingly, it looked much the same. The coat rack was to the right of the door, the stairs leading up to the bedrooms was still straight ahead, the kitchen to the left of the door way, and the living room to the right.

Putting the key in my pocket, I closed the door once Spock and I were inside. Then, out of habit, I locked it. Then, grabbing Spock's hand, I dragged him upstairs. He didn't question me openly, but I could tell he was wondering what I was doing.

"I want to show you my old room," I stated as we reached the top of the stairway. I took a sharp right then, going to the first door on my left. It was unlocked, and when I pushed it open, I was surprised to see that most of my stuff had been packed up. Frowning, I let go of Spock and wandered into my now very different than I left it.

"Judging by your reaction, I assume you did not pack these items," Spock observed as he looked around.

"Your judgment is correct," I replied, my hands traveling to my dresser bureau. I opened its drawers to find them bare - and the box stuffed beneath it suggested my items were there. Bending down and lifting the lid, I could see they were. "Who's been messing with my stuff?" I asked out loud.

"I do not know." Spock answered, squatting down beside me. I glanced at him, ready to correct him, until I saw the sparkle in his eyes. He was teasing me, now. Answered questions that he knew were rhetorical was one way he liked to implement humor. Smiling, I gave a little shoulder nudge.

"Nah," I said, "I know you had something to do with this. You probably got a friend to come pack this up early so you didn't have to wait very long to leave for our honeymoon."

"Indeed, I did not want to hinder either of use on our honeymoon."

"I wonder why that is," I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He raised an eyebrow and smiled back.

"You will have to wait and see." I giggled, and got up, walking over to my bed and flopping down on it. I lay down on it, staring up at my ceiling, and my face blushed red.

Staring back at me from my ceiling was a poster of a famous Star Fleet Captain that I'd thought was cute back when I was in High School. Still blushing, I got on my bed and stood up on tiptoe to remove the poster. I hoped that Spock wouldn't notice who was on it. No such luck.

"I did not know you had a poster of Star Fleet above your bed," He commented, coming to stand beneath me.

"Uh, yeah..." I said, glancing down. "Yeah, that's so what this is."

"Your tone suggests it is something more." One of his hands reached up to take the poster from me as I peeled it from the ceiling, but I pulled it away from his reaching hand. He didn't take the hint, and reached more for it. Instead of handing it to him like any sane person would, I pulled it back more, leaning way to much to the side.

And I started to lose my balance and fall towards the end of my bed. Spock, seeing this, jumped up on the bed with me, and caused me to be knocked off my feet - and then caught by his arms. Looking up, I felt my self blushing again.

"I would like to see your poster," he said in a more serious tone. And, being in the position we were, he holding me at a side angle and looking down at me as if we were in a romance novel - I couldn't refuse. I let the poster unroll and blushed as he looked at it. "I do not understand your shyness at showing me the poster."

"Oh," I said, feeling relieved. If he didn't know what it was, than that was fine. But his eyes told me they wanted to know more. "Um, well...I had the poster up on my ceiling to look at," He raised an eyebrow. Blushing even darker red, I stumbled over the rest of my explanation. "I had it there because I thought he was cute."

"You did not have the poster there because you were interested in Star Fleet?"

"Not exactly," I answered, crumpling up the poster and tossing it to the side. I tried to stand up, but Spock kept me in this position. "I had it there because when I was a teenager, I always thought that the person I'd meet would look like that."

"Indeed?"

"It's stupid, I know," I said, pulling my hand through my hair. "But there was another reason for it."

"Please explain."

"I felt like he would understand me," I said, feeling like I was spilling my secrets to him. "If we ever met, I thought we would hit it off - his dad was in Star Fleet, and so was mine. His father died on a Federation mission of peace, and mine did too."

"So, it was less about loving a man, and more about feeling understood?" I nodded. "Good."

"Good?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at him. "Why is it good?"

"Because, I would prefer not to have a rival," He said. At that, I smiled slyly at him and couldn't help but laugh a little.

"You would be jealous of a poster?" I folded my arms and gave him a look that said 'yeah right'.

"Would you like me to prove this to you?" He asked, cocking his head to the side. I nodded, not expecting what came next. In a moment, Spock pulled me straight upright on the bed, leaped nimbly down, grabbing the poster, and tore it to shreds. Then I watched as he darted out my room and I heard a toilet flush. He came back into my room with a look of satisfaction on my face.

"I can't believe you did that," I said. "I thought you were joking about -" I was interrupted when Spock grabbed my waist and twirled me around the room, pulling me to his side and pulled me into an embrace. One hand remained on my waist, making sure I was pressed to him, and his other went to my head, burying itself in my hair.

My own hands had grabbed Spock's neck when he twirled me, and there they remained. Both of them holding him down while we passionately kissed. But, the moment did not last long, as a car pulled noisily into the driveway, and Spock pulled away from me.

"I trust that that was sufficient evidence?" He asked, his hand moving from my hair to my cheek. Leaning into his palm, I smiled widely up at him.

"Sure did," I said, "It seems I need to get posters of hot guys more often." At my statement, his eyes widened, and my face broke into one of glee and laughter.

"I hope that is a joke," He said, leaning in close to my ear, "Because I would not enjoy you staring at other men."

Laughing, I pulled him into a hug. His hands hugged me tightly, like he was possessive of me. I pulled back and looked at him after a minute.

"Of course I was joking," I said, smiling up at him. "But my joke suggested that I enjoyed our intimate kiss."

"Indeed?" he asked, raising an eyebrow suggestively. I nodded, but retreated to the staircase as I heard the door lock being worked at.

"I better get down stairs," I said, starting down the stairs. "Join me when you can." I called this as I was midway down. My eyes, though, were always on the front door. The lock jangled, and I couldn't help but wonder if maybe it was Jim coming home with a girl. Hoping it wasn't, I stood on the first stair, watching the door.

When it opened, my body's stance became guarded. I tried to look, well, not disappointed, as Uncle Frank opened up and roughly pushed the door in. He froze when he saw me there.

"Julliana," he said, nodding to me. Someone moved behind him, and I wondered who it was. I tried to not stare too much behind him, not wanting to seem rude. He caught my stares, and stepped inside and out of the way - revealing someone I hoped I'd never see again. "I trust you remember Devon Carters."

Devon Carters, the one who stood in the doorway, stared open mouthed at me. I hadn't seen him since I was 14, and for good reason.

"You." I stated, unsure how to react. The fact that he was here in the house - now of all times - made me fearful. "Get away from me." I tried to make my legs move, but they wouldn't budge.

"Jules -"

"Don't call me that," I shouted, finally making my feet sidestep the stair way and move towards the back door.

"Julia?" Spock's voice came from upstairs. At that voice, Uncle Frank's eyes went upstairs, and he glanced at me. But my focus was on Devon. My mind was panicking, my body in fight or flight mode.

"Who's up there?" Devon asked, taking a step towards me. I took a step back, and he glared harder at me. "Why don't you answer me, Jules."

"No," I said, feeling like this had all happened before, feeling like it was happening all over again. Trembling, I ran for the backdoor, my mind racing.

"Julia!" Uncle Frank's voice boomed throughout the house as I tossed open the back door and raced out. My heart beating a mile an hour, I leaped over the fence to the horse field we have, and I ran. I knew that I should probably have not run outside, that I should have gone up to Spock - but instinct had taken over.

And the last time this had happened - I had run to the only safe place I knew...

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry to keep you all in suspense, but I wanted to put this story into several parts so it's not too long a chapter. The next chapter will shed some light into the last interaction between Julia and Devon. I should get it posted soon, so you hopefully won't have to wait too long for chapter 10 to be posted.**


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Star Trek or any of its storylines or characters.

* * *

**_Stardate: April 3rd, 2248 (Julia's POV)_**

_Today was the day I was going to Prom. True, I was only 14 and a Freshman, but I had been asked out by a Junior. Specifically, Devon Carters - one of the most popular kids in school. But, he didn't just randomly ask me on a date to Prom. Devon and I had been friends since he moved here when I was 9._

_And now that we were both older...well, we were kind of dating. And Jim, he hated that. He thought Devon was trouble, and warned me not to become too involved with him. I had listened until I entered High School, until Devon Carters said he loved me and asked me to be his Prom date just last month. _

_So, tonight, with Jim sulking in his room upstairs, Uncle Frank drinking at a local bar called The Rusty Nail, and mom off planet - I was set to have the night all to myself. With the exception of Devon, of course._

_Smiling at myself in the mirror, I pulled on a dark blue sequined dress I'd found at a Thrift Store. It fit me snugly, but not too snugly. It was baggy enough so that my whole body was not on display, but tight enough that I looked hot. _

_Digging out my brush from my bureau, I proceeded to reign in my wild, hip waist hair. I brushed it until it was smooth, and then I did it up on a nice, small braided bun. Pinning that to my head, I turned to see if it looked good. Confident that it did, I went on to deciding what shoes to wear for my date. Tennis Shoes were out of the question. Boots were a definite no. But heels…_

_They would be uncomfortable, but they'd really set off my outfit. Besides, it was either that, or flats. _

_Deciding on the heels, I dug out a pair from beneath my bed, slipping them over my bare feet. They fit perfectly, and weren't too tight, nor too loose. Smiling at how dazzling they looked, I got up and tested them out. They were bearable._

"_Julia," Jim's voice made me jump, and I nearly tripped over my heels. "What are you doing?" He folded his arms across his chest and leaned against my doorway, eyebrows raised._

"_What am I doing?" I asked, getting my balance and putting my hands on my hips. "What are you doing - you're supposed to be grounded."_

"_No one's here," he said, shrugging. His eyes went over my outfit, and he frowned. "Expecting someone?"_

"_Maybe," I answered vaguely, trying to avoid his eyes. One thing I didn't like about being his twin was the way he could make me talk just by meeting my eyes. Of course, I didn't mind when I could to him - I just didn't like it when he did it to me. "Why?"_

"_Because, you're all dressed up in a fancy dress and heels," He said, sauntering into my room and tapping my head. "Plus a hair braided bun."_

"_Shut up," I said, pushing his hand away. "It's not like I don't dress up every once in a while."_

"_From what I noticed, you do it when you're meeting a boy or attending a party."_

"_So?"_

"_So - I want to know which it is," He put his hands on his shoulders and looked into my eyes. I couldn't avoid his gaze any longer. His blue eyes, the same color as mine, pierced me to my very soul, and I could feel him using his twin bond on me. "Why are you so dressed up?"_

"_...Prom," I said, biting my lip. He blinked, and then let go of my shoulders, eyes still locked with mine. "With Devon Carters…"_

"_Devon Carters?" he asked in disbelief, "The Devon Carters that I warned you was a douche bag?"_

"_He is not." I stated, folding my arms and frowning at him. "But, yes, that's the one."_

"_Julia - you can't go to Prom with him," Jim said, his arms raising up and down for emphasis. "You're not even 16 yet -"_

"_I'm 14, Jim," I said, pointing a finger on his chest. "And I'm the older sister."_

"_By a few minutes," Jim countered, pointing a finger at me. _

"_Still counts."_

"_Does not. Not in this case."_

"_And, per say, does it not count this time?"_

"_Because, I'm a guy, and I know Devon Carters," Jim said, pointing to the ground when he said my date's name. "He's a jerk, and you shouldn't go with him." I frowned at him, and shook my head. I didn't want to believe what he was saying. Devon was a nice guy._

"_You're wrong about him," I said, walking backwards to the doorway. Outside, a car could be heard pulling up. Jim glanced behind him to see the car, and when he turned, I was already bolting as fast as I could down the stairs._

"_Julliana!" He yelled, stumbling after me. But I was too fast, even with heels I could beat him in a race. I reached the door before he could get me, and I made a dash to the car in the driveway, opening the passenger door and hopping in. _

_Devon looked surprised that I'd just popped out of my door and into his car. I gave him a glance as I buckled up, and then looked at him and smiled calmly. _

"_Lets leave before my brother tries to shoot your car tires," I said, and blinking, Devon complied. He made a quick U-turn, and stared driving away. As he did, I could hear him hitting the pavement of the road as he tried to pop Devon's tires. I pretended this was absolutely normal, while Devon kept looking back in the rear view mirror over and over again._

"_Jeez!" He said as we hit the main road and he made a left towards the school. "I thought you were kidding about that!"_

"_When it comes to family," I said, turning to him and smiling, "I never kid around."_

* * *

_When we got to the school, Prom was already in full swing. Teenagers were dancing and having a good time - drinking punch, playing darts, taking goofy photos, and talking. I couldn't wait for my first Prom. It was going to be so much fun, I was sure of it. _

_Looking over at Devon, I could see him smiling now. He was no longer looking back in the rear view mirror, and his eyes were instead flicking to me. _

"_You really dressed up," he said as he parked. I looked down at my attire, feeling myself blush. Maybe I was dressed up too much. I wish I'd brought a jacket or a sweater to cover up and tone down the sparkles that were covering the inside of the car._

"_Is it too much?" I asked, now extremely self-conscious. I reached up to brush my hair back, and remembered that my hair was in a bun. I let my hand drop without doing anything with it. _

_Devon's hand caught my falling one before it hit my lap, and he pulled it to his lips. He kissed it gently, as a gentleman of old would do to a lady._

"_I only meant that you were beautiful," he said, putting my hand down and looking at my eyes. "I wasn't trying to insult you."_

"_Oh," I said, my voice quiet and a bit husky. That happened when I was embarrassed. "Thanks."_

"_You're very welcome," He smiled at me, and leaned back in his seat, turning to look at the party before us. "Do you want to go and check it out?" He asked. Looking out at the party, seeing all the people dressed differently, I figured there'd be no harm in going out the way I was._

"_Sure," I said, unbuckling and opening the door. I stepped out onto the gravel, and to tread carefully, as my heels were on uneven ground. Using the car for balance, I stood up to my full height, which at the moment was the same as Jim Kirk's 4 foot 9. Still short by High School standards, unfortunately, which was why I needed the heels. _

"_You okay?" Devon asked, coming over to put a hand on my hip to steady me. Smiling, I nodded, and let of his car long enough to close the door. I swayed a little as I closed it, but Devon's hand kept me stable. I pulled away after a moment, feeling that his touch was a little more than helpful after I'd gotten my balance back._

"_Let's go party," I said, starting for the party. Devon nodded, and followed after me, clicking his keys to lock the vehicle. _

"_Let's party." He agreed, coming to walk beside me and take my hand in his. I almost wanted to push it away, but I forced myself not to. This is what boyfriends and girlfriends did. They held hands. It was normal._

* * *

_The party had been great. I danced with Devon until my feet became sweaty and sore, and then we went over the punch bowl and I drank at least 5 large plastic red cups of punch. It had tasted a little weird, like it had some extra spices added, but I didn't mind. I assumed it was normal._

_Devon only had half-a-cup, and after I was done we went back out to the dance floor, and we slow danced. I remember it well because he tried to kiss me several times, but I dodged his mouth every time. That was how we slow danced, until the principle came out and told us Prom was over and we all had to go home._

_By that time, I was feeling a little odd. Like, sick and loopy, odd. My mouth was dry, my stomach was churning, and my feet hurt like crazy. My balance was also off, and I kept leaning on Devon to keep from tumbling to the ground. _

"_I want to go," I whispered into his ear, my voice sounding strained. Nodding, Devon agreed, and led me over to his car, unlocking it and helping me in. After he buckled me in, he went to the other side, and got in. He buckled, and then started the car. _

"_You okay?" he asked, and I gave my head several large nods. _

"_Yeah…" I said, putting my hands over my stomach. "I just, feel kinda sick."_

"_Punch'll do that to you," He said, nodding as he backed up and began driving out of the parking lot. "Especially punch that's been spiked."_

"_Spiked?" I asked, my vision getting a little blurry. I blinked hard a few times, and my vision returned to normal. Though, now my head was aching like crazy. "What do you mean?"_

"_I mean," He said, concentrating on the road, "That you drank 5 large cups of punched mixed with several bottles of alcohol."_

"_My mom's going to kill me…" I muttered, leaning my head against the window. My head was really bothering me now. Pounding back and forth. And my stomach felt like it was being put through an earthquake, and my throat was on fire._

"_She doesn't have to know," He said, driving past my house. "I won't tell if you don't tell."_

"_You passed my house," I said, trying to point to it, but my finger went sideways and pointed to the sky instead. "Stupid finger…" I muttered, reaching out with my other hand to grab it and pull back towards me._

"_I know I passed your house," Devon said, smiling over at me. I smiled a little back, and I couldn't help but think there was a glint in his eye. "I have something special planned."_

"_Like another party?" I asked, my thoughts wandering. I wonder if another party would be a good idea. "I don't want to be around a lot of people."_

"_Just one for you and me," Devon said, reaching out to give me a quick pat. My body lurched forward with his pat, and I blinked and looked back at him._

"_Jus you and me?" I asked, my words slurring. "No - no one else?"_

"_No one else," he said, pulling into a lone place among the trees. He turned off his car, and unbuckled himself, and then reached out and unbuckled me. My belt slid off and snapped by my ear, making me jump. His hands came to rest on my shoulders. "No need to be afraid."_

"_Where's the party?" I asked, looking out the window. A hand came to guide my hand back to him, and I looked at him. His eyes looked hungry, and were now looking over my body like it was a meal. _

"_Right here," He said, moving his head forward and kissing me roughly. His lips crushed mine with a hard force, and he pushed his tongue into my mouth. I coughed and tried to pull back , but his hands held me there, pushing me against the door. And then, one of those hands started to crawl underneath my dress strap and down my rib cage. _

_Gasping, I tried to push him away. In retaliation, he pressed his body against me, pinning me in place. My mind tried to think, but it was so hard to think...my thoughts were muddy and unclear. _

_Then it hit me. Jim had always taught me to hit the enemy where it hurt. And right now, his soft spot was his tongue. With a hard jerk, I bit down hard on his tongue, so hard it bled._

_"Augh!" He screamed, pulling back and letting go of me. "What the hell!" He shouted, wiping a hand across his mouth. In a panic, I unlocked my door and stumbled out running into the forest at full speed._

_My legs pumped and pushed me forward, my mind now racing faster as the cold air awoke me, and adrenaline was coursing through my veins. I didn't care right now that my mouth tasted like blood, that my dress had a red stain on it, or that my feet were hurting with every step I took._

"_Julliana!" Devon's voice called out to me, and fear spiked within me. I did not want to be near him. He'd just tried to rape me. Rape. Me. In his car, alone in the woods, while I was drunk. Jim was right, I realized he was right and I was almost raped by this jerk._

"_I hate you!" I screamed into the woods, my feet pumping faster as I raced forward, dodging trees and heading to a safe place. The place I always went when I needed safety._

_In my special place, I waited, unsure of where else to go. Inside my secret hideout, a place that only Jim and I knew about. It was an old bunker of some sort probably from the Third World War. It was well hidden, its entrance covered._

_There was a window that I could see the outside from where I sat. My father's old blanket was around me, and I sat, my feet bleeding in my shoes, the places were he'd touched me prickling with cold. _

_I could see Devon's feet as he ran, searching for me. He was frantic, hoping to find me, to catch me. To trap me again, to try and touch me where I did not want to be touched. Shivering, I tried to control my breathing, and staunched the urge to puke. If I made a noise, he might find me. Curling up in a ball, I closed my eyes and tried to pretend I was back home. _

_I imagined myself sitting on the couch with Jim, watching an old horror movie with him. I could see us both jumping at all the right points, and then, keeping an eye out for any murderous psychos who might want to kill us. That was what I wanted to be doing - not being in here alone in hiding, and certainly not with Devon Carters. _

_That guy was a Douche._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you all stick around for the conclusion of Julia's encounter of her Prom night, it should be posted by Monday or Tuesday. **


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Star Trek, or any of its characters or storylines.

* * *

**_Stardate: April 4th, 2248 (Jim's POV)_**

_When Julia didn't return from her dirt-bag date Devon Carters, I knew something was wrong. I knew something was wrong the moment she ran outside to his care - but my aim wasn't too good, and I missed the tires on his care. _

_Cursing myself, I realized I might be responsible for the demise of my sister's virginity. That Devon was a womanizer, and would do anything to get a girl in bed with him. Or in his car alone in the woods at night._

_That was why, when she didn't show up at 2 am, I decided to go after her. Pulling on a sweatshirt and grabbing a duffel bag full of supplies, I headed out for the woods. That's where I figured Julia was - it was a feeling. It was a feeling that the both of us had, we each had a compass that led to one another._

* * *

**_(Julia's POV)_**

"_Jim, where are you?" I whispered, curling up on the hard stone floor. I'd heard Devon's footsteps disappear a while back, but I hadn't brought myself to go outside yet. It had to have been a few hours since he left, right? Or was it a few minutes - I didn't know anymore. My sense of time was non-existent. And my warmth was dissipating fast. Dad's blanket was great for summer nights, but now, when it was cold - it barely kept me warm. _

_Still staring out the little window, I decided I had to risk being found by Devon. My feet were still bleeding, my skin still prickling, but I had to get out. If I didn't, I might freeze to death._

_Groaning, I pushed myself up to my feet. Wobbling, I moved slowly towards the ladder leading up to the woods. Taking a deep breath, I started climbing out in my heels. Not a good idea, but my mind wasn't working at its best right now._

_I had just pushed the entrance doorway and was pulling myself out onto the soft ground - when I heard footsteps. They were heavy footsteps, and I could feel them reverberating on the dirt beneath me. Freezing a moment, I moved my legs onto the ground, and pulled the door back over the bunker. Rising slowly to my feet, I started to limp away from the sound of the footsteps._

"_There you are!" A voice exclaimed, and I turned to my left to see Devon, sitting underneath a tree. "I don't know where you went - but that doesn't really matter, does it?" He rose from the ground, tossing and catching his keys. _

"_Get away from me," I whispered, backing away from him. My foot caught on a branch, however, and I toppled to the ground. "No. NO!" I shouted and screamed as he came to sit on top of me. With a smirk, he bent down, hands pushing my own to my side._

"_Get off my sister." My brother's voice penetrated my ears, and I glanced up to see him standing, panting, with a duffel bag slung around his torso. Devon was very surprised, so much so that I was able to kick him away from me. _

_After he was off of me, I moved myself towards Jim. Devon reached out for my leg, but Jim stomped on it before it could touch me. Yelping, he tried to pull his hand away, but Jim wasn't budging._

"_Shit, man!" Devon yelled, looking up at my brother. "I was just showing her a good time,"_

"_It's not a 'good time'" Jim made air quotations when he said 'good time', "if the lady doesn't consent to it."_

"_But - I thought - she -"_

"_She's drunk," Jim stated, and I nodded my head at his statement. Grabbing onto his back and arms, I pulled myself to my feet. Then I leaned on him for support, I couldn't stand in these heels for much longer. Jim glanced at me, and knew he had to hurry this up. "She obviously didn't know what you were hinting at - and she really doesn't want to be near you right now - so get lost." He removed his hand and scrambled away from the two of us. _

"_Freaks!" He shouted, running off. I sighed in relief, and leaned even more on Jim. He put his arm under my own and turned us towards the house._

"_We should be getting back," he said, dragging me towards our home. I tried to move my feet, but they refused to budge. They were stuck in pain and those stupid heels I had worn. "Did he see our hideout?" He asked as we slowly made our way back home. I shook my head._

"_No," my voice came out a croak. "I sound like a goblin." _

"_No," Jim disagreed, glancing at me with a glint in his eye, "More like a frog choking on a fly."_

"_Ugh," I said, and rolled my eyes. Not a good idea, because it made the world spin and I felt myself almost fall. _

"_Woah, there," Jim said, stopping to let me get steady. "You're still suffering from substance abuse."_

"_Wasn't by choice." _

"_Same difference," He replied, looking at the distance between us and the farmhouse. "I'm going to carry you fireman style the rest of the way back." I nodded, and didn't argue when he lifted me over his shoulders and started back for home. He traveled a lot fast this way, since he didn't have to drag me._

* * *

**Stardate: March 30th, 2252 (Spock's POV)**

When Julia's voice had said the words "Get away from me," I knew something was wrong. Unfortunately, I had not gotten down there fast enough to stop her from running away, only enough to stop the person attempting to pursue her.

I had just raced down the stairs, and caught the person causing my Julia to run. He looked very plain, actually. But I did not let that dissuade me from stopping him. Reaching out with my hand, I grabbed his shoulder and brought him to face me.

"Hey!" He shouted, fists coming up to defend himself. He stopped when he saw my face, or more probably, my pointed ears. "What?"

"I am Spock," I said, my eyes boring holes into the man before me. "I am Julliana's fiance." Devon's eyes widened, and he tried to push my hands off of him.

"Sir," Julia's Uncle Frank said, coming around to look at the two of us. "I can keep a watch on him," He nodded towards the back door. "You'd better go catch Julia before she gets herself lost. Again."

Reluctantly, I let go of Devon's shoulder, and started to jog towards the back door. Opening it up, I could see Julia as she ran across the field and into the woods. Taking a deep breath, I ran after her, using the strength an Earthen atmosphere granted me.

My legs pumping, I leaped over the fence with ease, and my stride was not broken despite the various items my shoes stepped in. When I reached the other side of the field, my ears could pick up Julia's erratic heartbeat, and the beats of her feet on the ground.

"Julliana!" I shouted out, hoping she could hear me and know it was going to be okay. "Julliana!" I shouted again, and this time I heard her cry out. She was just ahead.

"No!" she shouted, one leg stuck beneath a log. Her body was faced away from me as she tried to pull herself free. Slowing down, I came to stand a few feet from her. Reaching out, I put my hand on her shoulder. She flinched and tried to pull back.

"Julia…" I whispered, hoping she would break out of her anxiety. "It is me - Spock."

"Spock…?" She whispered, still turned away from me. Her body was shivering now, and I reached out to take hold of her. My arms encased her, and I moved my hands to find face and turn it towards my own. "Spock. Oh my gosh - Spock!" Her arms wrapped around me as she realized who I was. She hugged me tightly, sobbing onto my shoulder. I put one hand on her hair, gently stroking it in a way I knew helped to calm her.

"I am here, now." I stated, letting go of her to move the log and free her leg. She winced as I removed it, and couldn't stand on it without tearing up. Seeing this, I deemed it necessary to carry her all the way back to her home. As I did, I noticed a small incline in the wooded area she had traveled to. There was a window like thing that could just barely be made out. Strange.

I made a note to ask Julia about it after she had calmed down.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry if this chapter is a bit short, I wanted to wrap up her experience so I can move on. Anyway, I hope you all had a great weekend, and I'll get to writing the next chapter soon! **


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own any of Star Trek, or any of its storylines or characters.

* * *

**Stardate: March 30th, 2252**

When Spock brought Julia back into the house, the first person in view was Devon Carters. Julia's heartbeat skyrocketed and she clung to Spock, desperately holding on to him for dear life.

"Jules…" Devon said, his eyes glued on the woman before him. Spock gave the man a glare and walked past him, positioning himself so that he was blocking Devon's view of his beloved wife-to-be. Devon stared as the vulcan carried Julia upstairs.

As Spock's form disappeared from view, Frank came up behind Devon and put a hand on his shoulder. Devon jumped, and turned to face Frank.

"You should never had gotten involved with her," He said, nodding up towards his step-daughter/niece. Despite having a general dislike of Winona's kids, he disliked Julia the least. She was the most like her father. Devon nodded.

"Shoulda just left her at the party…" He mumbled, sighing and putting his hands on his hips. His life had turned into a downward spiral after that Prom date, every girl in town knew what he'd done to Julia - and not one girl in town wanted to hook up a guy who took advantage of drunk girls. "She deserved it."

Frank's hand gripped Devon's shoulder tightly, and he turned to young man to face him. Frank's eyes blazed with barely withheld anger. He glared into Devon's eyes, making each word he spoke clearly understood.

"You should never have even thought about hurting her," He stated, feeling like punching the guy. "Julia is the sweetest, most resourceful, incredibly smart child I've ever seen. And if you ever - and I mean ever - hurt her or soil her name…" He leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I swear I will find you and make you pay for all the pain you've caused."

Devon shrunk away from Frank then, fearing for his life. Pulling out of Frank's grip, he started for the door. Only it opened up and hit him in the face.

"Shit!" Devon yelled, stepping away from the door, a hand going up to his nose. The one responsible for pushing the door on him was none other than Jim Kirk. With Winona right behind him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jim asked, pushing the door open all the way and stepping into the house. His arms were laden with groceries. Winona peeked from behind Jim and tapped his shoulder.

"Language," She said when Jim glanced back. He gave a nod to show her that he'd heard her request.

"Sorry, mom," Jim said, looking back at Devon. "What the heck are you doing here, Devon?" Devon frowned even deeper and glared back at Julia's twin brother.

"I was just leaving," he said, attempting to walk around Jim and his mother. But Jim wasn't having it. He moved to block Devon, and continued to do so until Devon looked into Jim's eyes. "What - you have a problem with me leaving?"

"I have a problem with you being in my house."

"Okay - fine," Devon said, still holding his nose to keep the blood from ruining his shirt. "I work at the mechanics shop, and I had to bring over some big machinery that he'd bought. I was going to stay for a soda, but with all that's happened - I think I'll just leave."

Nodding, Jim allowed his former schoolmate to leave. Glaring at his back, James T. Kirk wished that he could beat the guy to a pulp for what he'd done to his sister. Gently prodding his back, Winona brought him out of his daydreams and reminded him of the here and now.

But, when he stepped inside, he felt something tingling inside of him. Not anger, not danger - but the tingling that had always alerted him that his sister was near. It was a twin thing they had, and made it easy to find one another.

Dropping the groceries off in the kitchen, Jim bolted up stairs, following his feeling. And, turning into his sister's room, he found a strange sight.

Julia was laying on her old bed, covered up with a quilt, and holding the hand of a vulcan male. He stared at the vulcan for a while, trying to conceive what on Earth he was doing holding his sister's hand - but one look from Julia stopped him.

"Jim," She said, turning to look at him and trying to sit up. The vulcan held her back, glancing back at him. "Spock, he's my brother -"

"You were incapacitated when I found you," Spock replied, and as he gently pushed her back down onto her bed. "And your adrenaline rush from your flight or fight response will take its toll on you soon."

"Fight or flight?" Jim asked, coming to kneel down beside his sister. Ignoring the glare from the vulcan, he reached out and took his sister's hand. "What the hell happened Julia? Did that douche have anything to do with? Did he hurt you?" Jim's voice became frantic, and his hands shook with anger.

"No," Julia said, shaking her head and gripping Jim's hand in hers. "He didn't do anything - it's just…" she trailed off and looked away from both of the men beside her. "Bad memories is all."

"Why the hell was he here, anyway?" Jim asked, shifting to a squat and turning to take a closer look at Spock. He was wearing a gray t-shirt and dark jeans, and his shoes were covered with horse manure, dirt, and leaves. "And who are you?"

"First of all," Julia said, letting go of both Spock's and Jim's hands and pushing herself into a sitting position. "I don't know why Devon was here, his presence was a surprise to me. And second," she nodded to Spock with a little, secret smile, "This is my fiance, Spock."

Jim blinked, and turned to look at Spock closely. Spock looked at Jim as well, both of them sizing the other up. Frowning, Jim put a finger on Spock's chest.

"You better treat my sister right," He said in a menacing tone. "Otherwise, I'll have to kill you."

"That is illogical," Spock replied, raising an eyebrow, "As I would never harm Julliana in any way."

"But aren't vulcan's known for being extremely strong?"

"That is only in comparison to a planet whose gravitation is less than that of Vulcan."

"So, that's a yes," Jim said, taking his hand back and leaning on the bed, "By Earth standards, at least."

"That is accurate."

"Then, don't accidentally harm my sister," Jim said with extra sweetness, and a large smile. Julia frowned, and kicked her brother's back with her foot. "Ow!" Jim rubbed his back and gave a glare at his sister. She glared right back.

"Stop acting like such a guy," Julia said, sticking her tongue out at him. "You're just jealous he's stronger than you."

"I am not." Jim objected, folding his arms.

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not," Jim said, and then waited till she started to talk before saying exactly when she did, "Are too - jinx! You owe me a soda now."

"That's not fair," Julia said, punching her brother on the shoulder. "My brain feels like its in a fog - how dare you take advantage of that."

"Oh, don't act so innocent," Jim objected, waving a finger at her. "You use your feminine form to get what you want, where you want."

"That is so not the same -"

"Taking advantage of men's susceptibility to succumb to your good looks," He put a finger on his chin to simulate deep thought. "I'm pretty sure that counts."

"Shut up," Julia said, sinking back down on her bed. With a weak smile, she glanced at Spock, who had been observing their interaction without comment. He looked at Julia when she glanced at him. "Sorry you had to hear all that."

"I do not see the logic in apologizing," Spock said, allowing a twitch of the lips, "I found your interaction quite amusing."

"This is the man you're going to marry?" Jim asked, barely containing his laugh. Julia picked up her pillow and tossed it weakly at Spock.

"You're supposed to be on my side," she said, as her pillow landed on Spock's lap. This caused Jim to laugh harder, and he fell off the bed and onto the floor, literally rolling in laughter. Spock's lips twitched into a smile, and he picked up the pillow and tossed it into Julia's arms.

"I do not recall there being sides," Spock said, shifting so that he leaned down and was able to plant a kiss on Julia's lips quickly. "But I can assure you, nothing could persuade me from separating from your side."

"Hhmm…" Julia said, trying to keep her eyes open at this point. She smiled up at him, meeting his eyes. "I'm glad to hear that."

"Hey!" Jim said, lifting himself up off the floor to interrupt their moment. "I hate to break up this moment - but you need your rest." When Spock didn't move, Jim put a hand on his shoulder and nodded towards the door. "Come on, we should go let my mom know you're here."

Reluctantly, Spock nodded, reaching over to give his beloved a kiss on the forehead before following Jim out into the living room area and meet with Mrs. Winona Kirk.

* * *

**Hi, thanks for reading! Gee, that was a tension filled first meeting for Spock and Jim - but it should get better as Julia and Spock's wedding date gets closer. Hopefully. I hope you all enjoyed the recent chapter, please let me know what you think - and prepare for the big news to be broken to Winona Kirk about her daughter's marriage next chapter! Till then, live long and prosper!**


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Star Trek, or any of its characters or story lines.

* * *

**March 30th, 2252 (Jim's POV)**

I led the way downstairs to the living room from Julia's room, with Mr. Spock trailing close behind me. I had a feeling about him - whether it was a good one or not - I didn't quite know yet. Julia said he was her fiance, and I didn't know how I felt about that either.

My thoughts about Spock, however, were interrupted my mother. She was standing at the foot of the stairs, glaring up at me.

"James T. Kirk - why did you just dump the groceries on the counter?" She said, hands on her hips. I blushed a little, feeling embarrassed to be chastised by my mom in front of someone I barely knew.

"Mom," I said, my feet quickening their pace down the stairs. "Now is not the best time -"

"Oh, no you don't!" She said, grabbing my ear and pulling me towards the kitchen. "I don't care if you have another date - you are going to put away the groceries!"

"Winona," Uncle Frank's quiet voice stopped Winona in her tracks. She looked at my Uncle/Stepdad with confusion. He had never really said anything to stop her dealing with her kids before. Frank nodded towards the staircase, where Spock stood uncomfortably.

"Oh…" Mom trailed off and let go of my ear. She gave Spock a smile and walked over to get a better look at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

"It is all right," Spock replied blushing in the ears. I smirked at his discomfort, but at my mother's sidelong glance, I put on an innocent face and started putting away the groceries. I could still hear their conversation from where I was, thankfully.

"No, it's not alright," Mom replied, and I heard her walk towards the stairs. "I should have seen you."

"I came without invitation, thus it should be I who is apologizing."

"Oh?" Mom asked, "So you just came into this house alone?"

"Not quite," Spock said, and I heard his voice get just the teansy bit higher. "I came here with Julliana Kirk."

I glanced behind me as I stacked some cans in the cupboard. Mom was staring at the Spock guy, and Uncle Frank was leaning on the wall, watching the encounter. I had to say, I was intrigued as well.

"Spock?" Mom asked, and I nearly choked when she said his name. "Is that really you? Oh my word, its been what 9 - 10 years?"

"You know him?" I blurted, unable to contain my astonishment. How on Earth could she know him? I certainly didn't, though the way he cocked his head at my response did seem a little familiar.

"Of course I do -" mom said, turning and looking at me with wide, happy eyes. "Jim, he went to your and Julia's 4th birthday party!"

"Wait - what?" I asked, surprised. "4th...birthday party?"

"Yes," Mom turned back to Spock and gave him a hug. Spock didn't move, and allowed her to hug him tightly. "His mom and I are friends, and I still visit them when I'm assigned to Vulcan."

"Great," I said, leaning on the counter. I really couldn't remember who he was, and the fact that mom knew him and liked him - well, that meant Julia had made the right choice in picking him as her husband to be.

That should have made me happy, but instead it made me want to puke. How could my sister pick the right guy? I mean, the last time she was with someone, he tried to rape her. With a huff, I decided I wasn't going to get anywhere pouting, so I put my pride and worry away and continued to go about putting things away.

* * *

**Later that day, at the dinner table. (Julia's POV)**

When I woke up, it was with a splitting headache. Probably from all the stress I'd had to feel when I saw Devon. Ugh, even his name made me shiver.

"Julia, honey," Mom's voice called from my doorway, and I turned to see her smiling face. "Dinner's ready." I rubbed my head and nodded to show her that I'd heard.

"Okay," I said, wincing at the sound of my voice. It was extremely loud in my ears. Clinching my eyes shut, I forced myself up and out of bed. My whole body ached now, and all I wanted to do was sleep - but I needed to eat to keep up my strength.

Shuffling over to my old closet, I dug out a fluffy robe to cover up my dirty clothing. I was not in the mood for changing clothes right now, and besides, food was waiting down stairs.

Turning to the door, I realized my mom was still there. I gave her a weak smile, and started over to her. Her arms opened and she hugged me tightly. I hugged her back, happy to see her again.

"I missed you," Mom said, and I smiled to myself. I'd missed her too. "It's so good to have you home. And you brought Spock along too!" I blinked, and instantly remembered all that had happened before the Devon incident.

"Um," I said, pulling back and starting for the stairs, "Maybe we should go eat." Mom just nodded and followed me.

When I got to the dinner table, I found Uncle Frank, Jim, and Spock seated around the rectangular table. Uncle Frank was seated at one end, and Winona was across from him. I was set to sit next to Spock, and Jim across from both Spock and I, facing me.

A little nervously, I went to sit beside Spock. He pulled the chair out for me, and pushed it back in when I sat down. Jim glanced at me, giving me a look that said 'have you told her yet?'. I gave him one back that said 'No. But don't you say a word.'.

With smile of amusement, he leaned back in his chair and waited for mom to sit down. When she did, he glanced at me, but I didn't say a word.

"Before we eat," Mom said, looking around the table, "Lets say grace."

"Grace," Jim quipped, and I kicked him under the table. "Ow." he said, putting his foot down on mine so I couldn't move them. I glared at him and he stuck his tongue out.

"Ahem," Mom cleared her throat, and both Jim and I turned to see her giving us both stern looks. With a resigned sigh, I stopped glaring, and he took his feet off of mine. "Jim, why don't you say grace?"

"Sure," Jim said, folding his hands together and looking at the ceiling. I did the same. Mom and Uncle Frank, however, closed their eyes and bent their heads down, as did Spock (he was very into following customs). "Dear Lord, thanks for the food that you've given us. It looks pretty good, and I know that my mom worked pretty hard to make it. Also, thanks for the surprise visit from my sis and her special friend, Spock. Amen."

My eyes widened, and I thought for a moment that he'd tell my mom outright that Spock and I were engaged. But when he didn't, I knew what he'd done was much worse - she aroused her curiosity.

Spock leaned down close to my ear a moment, whispering something into my ear.

"Did you tell them of our engagement?" Instead of responding, I shook my head slightly, and I could hear Spock's intake of breath. A sign that he was kind of annoyed at that.

"Special friend?" Mom asked, looking at Spock and I. I smiled brightly and, and before she could ask me, I grabbed a piece of bread off of a plate and took a bite. "What did you mean by that?"

Jim was drinking a large glass of water, however, and pointed to it and shrugged. Frowning, she glanced at Frank, but he just shook his head, not knowing anything about Spock and I. So she turned to Spock, the only person here who could not lie.

"What did he mean, special friend," She raised her eyebrows, looking into Spock's eyes. Vulcans couldn't lie. "Spock?"

"I believe what James was referring to the upcoming nuptials of Julliana and I." Spock said, and I sighed. The secret was out. And now she knew.

"What?" Mom asked, looking at me. I swallowed my bread and gave her another weak smile. "Julliana?"

"Um...surprise?" I said, holding my hands up in mock celebration. Spock glanced at me, and I could tell his ears were blushing green. I should have told her earlier, but with everything going on - I just put it off. And kind of forgot about it.

"You two are getting married," She stated, and I nodded. "And I take it Jim knew about it."

"Yeah…" I said, knowing where she was going with this. Her eyes met mine and they were icy cold.

"Well, in light of the circumstances, I think we'll have to watch some home-made movies." I groaned, and put a hand to my head.

"Not the home-made movies!" This was mom's version of punishment, showing my fiance all the embarrassing photos and videos from when I was younger. From a baby, until I left for the Academy.

"I would enjoy seeing these," Spock said. I punched him in the ribs, lightly. He glanced down at me, and I gave him a glare.

"No you don't." I stated. He raised an eyebrow.

"Quite the contrary," he argued, "I would quite enjoy watching videos of you as a young child."

"Then its settled!" Mom exclaimed, closing off all other discussion of not doing so. With a sigh, I decided that it might not be so bad. So I ate my mom's pasta and bread calmly, and when it was time to watch the movies, I excused myself to go change clothes.

* * *

Upstairs, alone, I screamed out a bunch of nonsense and kicked a bag of clothes. This outburst lasted only a few minutes, but it succeeded in fulfilling my purposes. I had let out all my rage at Spock having to sit through videos of me as a child, adolescent, and teenager. Sighing, I leaned back against the wall and wondered how I was going to get out of this one. Maybe I could pretend I was still sick, or say that Spock and I had reservations at a hotel...

My thoughts were interrupted when Spock entered the room. Glancing at him, I pulled my robe tightly around me. I didn't want him to see me in such dirty clothes. True, I knew he didn't much care for clothing - but it still bothered me.

"I wanted to be sure you were well," He said, standing in my doorway. I blinked and looked up at him, wondering if I should do or say anything. "Are you well?"

"That depends on how you look at things." I said, brushing back a bit of hair. Turning, I went to root through a box of clothing and started my search for a semi-formal outfit. In my search, I found the dress I'd worn when I'd attended Prom at 14 years of age. Holding the dress up, I could feel the tension returning. My breath quickened, and I had the urge to run far away as quickly as possible.

That urge was stopped when Spock's hand touched my neck. Slowly, the hand moved to my shoulder, and then onto my arm - until it finally came to rest on my hand. Looking at his large hand upon mine, I was distracted from the dress in front of me.

"I do not think it would be wise to experience another anxiety episode." His voice was comfortingly close to me. Leaning back, I found his sturdy body waiting to hold me up. He wouldn't let me fall, he wouldn't let me be hurt. He probably wouldn't even be scared off by the videos my mom had stored up. With effort, I made my fingers release the dress, and watched as it fell onto the floor.

"I think you're right," I said, turning to look at Spock. His brown eyes looked down into mine, and I felt like I was safe. Like nothing on Earth could ever hurt me. And then I realized I was still in some dirt covered clothing. With a shy smile, I pulled my hand out of his, and went to my closet. There were still a few things hanging up. One of them in particular, a flannel night gown, had caught my interest. And there was a bag by the door that looked like it had some under garments. Turning to look at my husband-to-be, I smiled. "I should really get showered up."

"That is...logical." Spock responded, nodding his head almost hesitantly. "However, I ask that you make your shower quick. I do not wish to have you out of my sight for very long periods of time."

"Worried?" I asked, coming over to give him a peck on the cheek. He blinked, and then gave another nod.

"Indeed." I put my hand to his face, and let my thumb brush along his cheekbone.

"I'll be fine, Spock."

"Can you promise me you will not experience another anxiety attack?" One his hands came to press my own close to his face.

"I can't promise that, exactly," I said, looking back into his eyes. "But I can promise you that I won't try to experience another episodic attack, nor will I put myself into a position where that becomes highly probable. Is that a satisfactory promise?"

"I suppose it will have to do." He sighed, letting go of my hand and allowing me free passage from my room. I smiled at him as I stopped by a small bag to search for some undies. Hopefully it would all still fit, and if it didn't...Well, I was sure Spock would be happy to grab my bag and bring up to the bathroom. With that thought in my mind, I left for the bathroom down the hall.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I know this chapter is pretty tension filled, but next chapter I'll have a more humorous and romantic type of theme. Get ready to have a few laughs and read about Julia and Jim Kirk when they're kids.**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek

* * *

**Stardate: March 30th, 2252 (Julia's POV)**

As I stepped out the bathroom door and into the hallway, a hand grasped my arm. Eyes widening, I turned to face the person who grabbed me. With a start, I faced my mom, who was smiling widely. Tugging my arm, she pulled me towards the stairs.

"Come on honey," She said, now pulling me down the stairs. I had to move my feet twice as fast as her own to keep up with her. "Everyone else is waiting for you."

"I'm going as fast as I can," I said, concentrating on not tripping on the nightgown I wore. It was a little long for me, and I was struggling not to step on the hem. As I stepped down the last step, my foot did land on the hem of my nightgown, and I went tumbling into my mom.

She wasn't prepared to catch my weight, and went falling to the floor, the both of us getting tangled up in eachothers arms. With a groan, I tried to distangle myself from mom, but her shirt button was caught with my own nightgown button. This made it very hard to seperate.

"Hold on, Julia," Mom said, looking up from the ground. She was lying down my right arm, and my left one was trying to undo the buttons along. Mom's right hand, which was her free one, came to help me undo the tangled buttons. "There, that takes care of that."

"Thanks," I said, sliding off of mom. She stood, being careful not to put pressure on my arm. When she was up, she offered me a hand, and I accepted, letting her pull me up. "But, seriously mom, you don't need to go so fast. I mean, aren't you supposed to be old?"

"Old - me?" Mom laughed, patting me on the back as she led me into the living room. "I've been in space so much, I've probably lost only 10 years or so."

"Perfect." I said, rolling my eyes. "You're going to look like my sister when I reach your age." Chuckling, mom reached over and ruffled my wet hair. I tried to pull away from her hand, but she held me there. I guess I know where Jim got that trait.

"You know, I've always wanted a sister," She said, brushing my hair down, and planting a kiss on my head. "But enough about me - it's time to get to the videos about you and Jimmy."

"Mom." Jim said from the couch to our left. "Jim. My name is Jim."

"From what I knew, your name was James," Spock said from several seats away from Jim. My brother sent him a little glare. I smiled to myself, knowing that Spock was teasing him. Maybe they'd get along after all. So long as Spock didn't push Jim too hard. Or vice versa.

"Hey," I said, going to plop down beside Spock. I looked between my two favorite men. "No fighting while I'm here. There'll be plenty of time for that at The Rusty Nail."

"Fine." Jim said with a pout. Mom sat down between him and me, and I smiled to myself. Now I didn't have to worry about Jim poking me if Spock and I started cuddling. Then again, mom might interfere if Spock and I started cuddling. Eh, I guess life can't be perfect.

"You all ready?" Mom asked, and I looked at her and gave her a weak smile. Jim nodded hi head enthusiastically, and Spock gave small nod.

"I am curious to see how Julia behaved as a child," Spock said, and turned to him with a blush on my face.

"Spock! You make it sound like we're watching a documentary or something." I said, wishing that I could slap him. But he didn't like showing public affection. On the other side of the couch, I heard Jim laugh. I peeked around mom to look at my twin brother. "What's so funny?"

"Julia - the documentary." Jim said, spreading his hands out. "See her as she grows through life, from diapers to bras -"

"Shut up," I said, tossing a pillow at his face. I was still pretty weak, so my pillow didn't make much of a noise. It hit Jim in the face with a quiet 'pff', and fell onto his lap. He glanced at me with a smirk, and picked up the pillow to toss it back at me. Thankfully, mom intervened, taking the pillow from Jim, and handing it over to Spock.

"I see I have to lay down some ground rules," Mom said, and I stuck my tongue out at Jim. He made a frog face back at me. With a smug grin on my face, I leaned back in my seat. "First off, no coarse language. Second, no pillow fighting, or tossing of anything physical at one another." I could hear Jim sigh in protest at that. With a little smile, I reached over and took Spock's hand. He glanced at me, and did not pull his hand away from mine. "And, the most important rule of all - no kissing, vulcan or otherwise." I felt myself blush as I looked at mom.

"Mom!" I exclaimed, and I felt Spock pull his hand away from my own. Did I know what holding hands on vulcan meant? Yes, yes I did (or, at least I did after our first year of dating). But, did she have to make that rule? We were going to be married, after all.

Mom looked at me with cold determination in her eyes. If I argued more now, then she might trade spots with me. I didn't want to lose sitting next to Spock, so I closed my mouth right up, and turned to look out in front of us. "Never mind." I said, hoping that she wouldn't make me switch seats with her.

"Okay. The rules have been set," Mom said, putting an arm around me, and I'm guessing an arm around Jim. "So, lets enjoy the show!" With a snap of her fingers, the lights went down, and with a click of a button (probably Jim had the remote for the projector), the family film was cast onto the barren wall in front of us.

* * *

_Winona Kirk, wearing a t-shirt and jeans, and with a camera in her hands, was standing in front of the mirror. Her reflection was smiling out at the camera, and whoever would be watching it. With one hand, she held the camera, and with the other she waved._

"_Hello!" She said, sounding like she was both happy and sad. "This is Winona, and I wanted to show you all the two new additions to the family." Moving the camera, the view panned to a room a few feet away. The door was open, and a pair of cribs sat on opposite sides of the room. Between them was a window. _

_Walking to the bed to her left, the camera came upon a baby with bright blue eyes. She was dressed in a onesie that said: 'Daddy's little girl' in pink. _

"_This is Julliana Valerie Kirk," Winona said, her voice sounding just a little sad. "She's a few weeks old now, and already she reminds me of George. Hi there, Julie!" _

"_Auh," Julia responded, reaching up a hand at her mother. Winona's hand could be seen going down and softly brushing Julia's face. "Mmmmba!" _

"_I love you too," Winona said, pulling her hand back and moving towards the other crib. This baby looked just like the other one, if not for the onesie that he wore. It read: 'Mommy's boy' in blue. "This is James Tiberius Kirk. He reminds me a lot of myself. Especially when he smiles. Hey there, Jimmy!" _

"_Wa na na!" Jim said, moving his arms up and down quickly. He was smiling widely as he did so. Winona's hand came on screen again, and she went and put her hand on Jim's cheek. He stopped moving a moment, and his eyes looked up at his mother. "Na na," He said quietly, putting his arms down on the bed. _

"_You're so cute, you know that?" Winona asked, taking her hand back. Suddenly the camera moved back to the mirror. "All right, those are the twins, Julliana and James."_

* * *

"I'm glad I had that on camera," mom said, and I gave glance at her. I had to admit, this was a cute video. I'd thought maybe she was going to show embarrassing videos of me running up the stairs naked or something.

"Julia," Spock said, leaning down to speak near my ear. "I do not see why you were upset over me viewing these videos,"

"I wasn't worried about this," I said, gesturing to the video before us. "I was worried about the embarrassing videos…"

"Such as?" Spock asked, and I looked over at him with a red blush on my face. His eyebrow went up.

"You don't want to know," I said, turning back to the video screen. It had switched to Jim and I's first birthday party. "Hey, I think you're in this one."

* * *

_One year old Jim and Julia were sitting in high chairs next to a table. The camera was held up by something sturdy, possibly set up on a wall. Winona was singing 'Happy Birthday' with 3 year old Sam, Amanda Grayson, Sarek, and a 3 year old Spock. _

_Sarek was singing, though very quietly and not without a green blush, and Spock was mouthing the words. Amanda was singing her heart out, as were Sam and Winona. _

"_...Happy Birthday to you!" They finished the song with enthusiasm. _

"_Okay, who wants to blow out the candles?" Winona asked, looking at the pair of twins with excitement in her eyes. _

"_It is highly unlikely that they will be able to respond," Spock said, his voice sounding much higher than it did now. "As they are only 1 year old."_

"_I know, Spock," Winona said, smiling at him. "I'm just practicing talking to them like they're adults. It's never too late for a parent to start doing that, you know."_

"_I see…" Spock said, though he obviously didn't. He glanced up at his father. Sarek raised an eyebrow at Winona and nodded slightly. _

"_That is a logical explanation, Ms. Kirk." Sarek said, seating himself down at the table. Amanda joined him, rolling her eyes at his response. _

"_That means he agrees with you," Amanda told Winona. Winona nodded, smiling at the two of them. _

"_You know, Sarek," Winona said, pausing a moment to blow out her children's birthday candles. "You can call me Winona. Or Winnie, whichever you prefer."_

"_I would prefer to call you Ms. Kirk," Sarek replied, holding a hand up to decline the offer of cake. "However, if it offends you for me to do this, I will call you Winona."_

_Winona, who was slicing the cake and passing pieces out, glanced up at Sarek. He raised an eyebrow at her, and she raised an eyebrow right back. _

"_It would displease me if you don't call me Winona," Winnie said, doing her best to keep her emotions in check. Every since George had died, that had become a lot easier. "But it will not offend me." _

_Sarek nodded once, and then turned to look at Amanda. She was stifling her laughter as she took a piece of cake. When Sarek looked up at her, she couldn't help but let slip a little laugh. _

"_Sarek," She said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "When Win says she wants you to call her by her name, doing otherwise offends her. Calling others by their names in our human culture is symbolistic of becoming friends. When you don't call her by her name...it's like you're saying you're not her friend." _

"_Ah," Sarek said, blinking and turning to look back at Winnie. The mother of three was trying to hide her smirk as she glanced up at him. "I would like to express my apologies, Winona. I did not mean to offend you. And, I would be honored to call you by your name to symbolize friendship."_

"_It's all right, Sarek," Winona said, placing a plate of cake in front of each of the twins. Jim slapped the cake with both his fists, and the treat splattered all over his mother, sister, Spock, and onto the table. "Jim!" _

"_Jim!" Jim said, copying what his mom said. He smiled at her reaction, and slapped the table again, repeating his name over and over again. "Jim! Jim! Jim!" _

"_May I have a napkin, please?" Spock asked, wiping a piece of cake off of his face. Amanda was smiling wide as she went to get one. _

"_Mandi, you don't have to," Winnie said, starting for the same spot as her friend. Unfortunately, she slipped on a piece of cake, and fell to the floor. "Crap!" _

"_Cwap!" Jim shouted, bouncing in his seat. Spock's eyes widened slightly, as he was unused to even mild swear words. Jim saw his reaction, and started repeating the word. "Cwap! Cwap! Cwap!"_

"_Me and my big mouth." Winona said, pulling herself up off the floor. Her back was covered with streaks of cake and frosting. Sarek raised an eyebrow, and a hint of a smile crossed his face. Spock didn't see this, however, he was staring at Jim._

"_Please desist your swearing," He told Jim. Jim glanced at him and screamed at the top of his lungs._

"_CWAP!" With that exclamation, Jim pounded his high chair table so hard that it broke. With a crack, it swung to the side. Silenced by this revelation, Jim looked at the table, and then at his mom. Winona was looking at him with a stern look in her eyes. "Cwap." _

"_You got that right, kid." Winona said, picking him up out of his chair. "Let's get you cleaned up, and then you can come back out to open presents."_

"_Bath?" Jim asked skeptically, as Winona picked him up. She shook her head. _

"_I was thinking more of a shower - Sarek," Sarek glanced up at Winona. "Can you watch Julia, please?"_

"_Yes," Sarek said, giving her a nod. Amanda entered the screen again, carrying with her a wet rag and several napkins. With the rag, she proceeded to wipe off the table and floor. Spock had the napkins, and was wiping off his face. _

"_Spuck," Julia said, speaking for the first time ever. Spock glanced over at her, obviously a little annoyed that she'd pronounced his name wrong.  
_"_Spock." Spock said, being sure to pronounce his name clearly. Julia smiled and tried to repeat his name._

"_Spuck!" She exclaimed, bouncing up and down in her chair. Spock shook his head and got up to go to his mother._

"_I will help you clean up, mother." Spock said, and left to get a wet rag. Sam sat at the table, eating his cake quietly. Sarek kept his eyes on Julia. She had stopped bouncing when Spock had left, and was staring after him._

"_Spuck?" She said, pointing towards the half-vulcan. Sarek glanced back at his son, and looked back at Julia. _

"_Spock does not wish to speak with you," Sarek said. Julia looked at him and reached her arms towards Spock. Sarek shook his head. "No. My son does not wish to hold you."_

"_SPUCK!" Julia exclaimed, tears coming to her eyes. Amanda sat up on the floor and looked between Sarek and Julia. _

"_Sarek," Amanda said, rising from the floor. "If you're not going to hold her, I will."_

"_That is not necessary," Sarek said, standing and reaching for Julia. She tried to slap his hands away, and reached for where Spock was. "I can handle her."_

"_NO!" Julia wailed, pounding her little fists on Sarek's arms as he picked her up. She was crying now, and kicking and trying to get to Spock. _

"_I do not understand your infatuation with Spock," Sarek said to Julia. Glancing at Amanda, who was back down on the floor cleaning, Sarek reached up and touched Julia's cheek. He was not doing a mind-meld, but he was looking into her mind to see what she was thinking. _

"_Father…?" Spock said, coming to stand by the table. He had observed his father placing a hand on Julia's face, and was slightly confused. Sarek raised an eyebrow, and took his hand away from Julia's head._

"_Spuck!" Julia shouted, reaching out again for Spock. "Spuck, Spuck, SPUUUUCK!" _

"_I believe she wants you to sit by her," Sarek said, sitting down with Julia standing on his lap. She blinked a moment and stopped crying when she realized she was standing. Looking down, she saw her feet on the dark robes of a Vulcan Ambassador. (Of course, in her mind, she just saw pretty cloth). _

"_Ooooo," She said, moving her feet around on Sarek's robes. Squiggling around, she lifted her feet up in an attempt to sit down. Sarek was still holding her up though, and she looked over at him and tried bouncing. "Down." _

_Sarek lowered her onto his lap, and Julia's face broke into a smile. She leaned into him, feeling the silky robe material against her skin. _

"_It seems Julia's taken a liking to those robes," Winona said, coming back into the video frame. Jim was in her arms, wrapped up in a towel. Julia looked over at her mom and smiled. Winona smiled back at her, and placed Jim in Julia's high chair. Since he was wrapped up, he couldn't play with the cake. Instead, he stared at the people in the room, watching them as they moved around. _

"_If you wish, I could bring some of this cloth with me on my next visit," Sarek offered, gently removing his hands from Julia. She didn't slip and fall, but instead grabbed his robe and started wrapping herself in it. Sarek pretended not to notice. "It would be no trouble at all."_

"_That...would be great." Winona said, smiling as she brushed a hair through her hair. "Well, I'd better be getting to the dishes." _

"_Mommy," Sam said, speaking for the first time since the birthday song, "Don't forget about the camera." _

_Looking up, Winnie reached for the device, and the video went black._

* * *

"Oooo," Jim said from across the couch, and I put my hands to my face, already knowing what he was going to say. "Looks like someone had a crush on Spock!"

"Shut up," I said between my hands. With my face hidden, no one could see how red my face was. This was the kind of video footage that I didn't want Spock to see. It was embarrassing.

"Julliana," Spock said, and I peeked at him through my hands. He was looking at me with a bit of sheepish expression on his face. "I wish to apologize for my actions when I was 3 years old."

"You don't have to, Spock," I said, wanting to put my hand on his. But, remembering mom's rules, I put a hand on his shoulder instead. "We were only little then."

"However, it was rude of me not to be more friendly to my hosts." Spock said. I smiled at him, and leaned down so my head was on his shoulder.

"Okay - apology accepted - but on one condition." I said, snuggling into his side. Mom hadn't said anything against snuggling. "No more apologizing for when you were a little kid."

"...Agreed." Spock said, sounding just a bit resigned. I turned my head to look up at him, and I smiled a little.

"Do you understand why I didn't want to watch these, now?" I asked. Spock looked down at me, and I could just barely see a green blush on his cheeks.

"Indeed," He said. "Watching events from long ago...I see how rudely I acted as a child…"

"Just imagine how I feel." I said, looking back to the screen.

* * *

"_Hi mommy!" George Samuel Kirk (who went by Sam) said into the camera. His face, with bushy brown eyebrows, and large, brown eyes. He looked a lot like his mother, actually, if it wasn't for that brown hair. "I want to show you what Jimmy and Juju are doing." _

_The camera panned around clumsily as Sam pointed the frame outward. In front of him, Amanda was sitting on the couch, with a twin in each arm. Sitting across from her was Spock, who was reading a book on Algebra. _

_Amanda turned and smiled at Sam as he came forward with the camera. Spock barely looked up from his book._

"_Hey there, Winnie!" Amanda said, smiling into the camera. "Sam, Julia, and Jim are all doing well here on Vulcan. Same and I thought you'd enjoy a video of them, just so you know there're in good health."_

_The screen went to the twins in her lap. Both of them were cuddling up next to her, one cuddled in the long sleeves of traditional vuclan wear for a woman. Julia (or Juju, as Sam called her) was fast asleep, curling up in a ball, with her head on Amanda's leg. Jim was also asleep, only he was stretched out half way on her lap. His head was down on the couch, his legs on her lap. _

"_If they were not in good health," Spock said from off screen, "Then we would have taken them to the hospital."_

"_Exactly," Amanda said, blatantly ignoring the jealousy that threaded through Spock's voice. He was very used to having her all to himself. But when she babysat the Kirk kids...he didn't get as much attention as before. "That's why we're filming this, so Winnie can be sure that her twins are safe."_

_Then the camera went black again._

* * *

"I was so cute when I was little," I said, smiling to myself.

"Me too," Jim said, and I scoffed. "What's so funny?"

"You were like a little monkey," I said, sitting up. "You smashed your slice of cake shamelessly."

"At least I did something with my cake," Jim shot back, and I stuck my tongue out at him. As I did, my stomach growled, and Jim started laughing. "Sounds like you may want some cake too!"

"Considering you did not eat much at dinner," Spock said, as I put my hands to my stomach. I could feel an empty sort of feeling that came with a hungry stomach. "I would conclude that your brother is partly correct."

"Partly correct?" Jim asked, and I stifled a laugh. "How am I partly correct?"

"You are correct in your assumption that Julia is hungry," Spock said, leaning out so he could see Jim properly. "However, I do not think she desires birthday cake."

"Well," Mom said, getting up from the couch and walking towards the kitchen. "If she doesn't my feelings might be hurt." Jim and I looked at each other, and then looked over at her.

"I don't understand," I said. Spock looked at mom and raised an eyebrow. Jim just stared at her with his arms crossed.

"Oh, for goodness sake," Mom said, peeking her head out from behind the corner. "I got you two a birthday cake!"

* * *

**Hi guys! Sorry that it's taken so long to put up this chapter, but I've been busy fixing up the other chapters, and finding inspiration. Btw, I rewrote the ending of Chapter 13, so if you haven't reread it already, I highly suggest doing so now, because then this chapter will make a little more sense. Anyways, next chapter will contain more videos of Julia, Jim, Spock, and Sam as kids...but it will also start to lead into some drama that happened in the Kirk family. Chow for now!**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek.

* * *

**Stardate: March 30th, 2252 (Julia's POV)**

"Mom," I said, unsure how to feel. "You didn't have to get us a cake."

"Nonsense!" Mom said, stepping out from behind the wall's corner. In her hands was a tray with a medium sized, circular cake. "I'm your mother - and ever since you were 1 year old - I've celebrated your birthday. Today will be no different."

She brought the cake down to the coffee table in front of the couch. After she placed it down, she went back to get some candles and a lighter. Jim and I glanced at one another and scooched off the couch to get a better look at the cake.

"It doesn't look inedible," Jim said, peering around at its cylindrical shape. "But looks can be deceiving."

"She may have bought one this year," I said, staring at the cake. I heard a rustling behind me, and soon Spock was kneeling by my side. One eyebrow was raised when I glanced at him, and I couldn't help but let out a little laugh.

"I fail to see what you find humorous," He said, his eyebrow going back down. Then he glanced at the cake. "Nor do I understand your inference that the cake is toxic."

"Sh!" Jim said, glancing back at the wall. Mom wasn't quite back yet, but she would no doubt be here soon. Spock gave me a confused look.

"Our mom's not the greatest cook," I said quietly, hoping that mom wouldn't come in any time soon. "And over the past few years…"

"She insisted on making birthday cakes that were completely and utterly indigestible." Jim finished for me. I nodded in agreement, my eyes now on the cake. It looked harmless - even good. It had a butterscotch colored frosting, with Jim and my's name written in neat, white frosting.

"Not even the chickens would eat her cake," I added. Jim nodded his head, and then plastered a smile. I did the same, realizing that mom must have come back into the room.

"Hey, mom," Jim said, with forced happiness. Mom gave him a quizzical smile as she came back with a stack of plates, silverware, and candles. She came down to our level and started putting candles on the cake. She put on 20 candles, 19 around the cake's edge, and one in the middle.

"Um…" I said, pointing at the middle candle. "Mom I think you're a little confused. Jim and I are only 19."

"I know." Mom said, taking out her lighter. Beside me, I saw Spock raise an eyebrow in confusion. Mom glanced over at him with a wry expression on her face. "What?"

"Are you mentally stable?" Spock asked bluntly. At the question, I started to gasp and swallow my spit at the same time. Not a good idea, because then I started coughing. On top of that, Mom swung her lit lighter around towards me as she turned to face Spock.

"I beg your pardon?" Mom asked as I tried and failed to move out of the way of the lighter. It stopped 2 inches from my face, and I was struggling with myself, trying not to bounce forward as I coughed.

"He has a point," Jim said, reaching out and taking the lighter from mom. The flame went out as he took it, and I sighed in relief - and then started coughing again. Spock's hand came to pat my back in an attempt to knock the spittle loose from my lungs. It helped.

"I'm not mentally unstable, thank you very much!" Mom said with force. From the wall, I saw Frank come into view, He was leaning on the wall's corner, and watching our interaction. "I just have an idea is all."

"Which is?" I asked as my coughing fit subsided. Spock's hand came to rest on my shoulder, pulling me towards him in a protective manner.

"This year," Mom said, pausing as she took a deep breath. "This year, your father and I would have been married 25 years. And I thought I'd put a candle in there for him."

"Oh," Jim said. I felt myself blush as I watched her. She wasn't mentally unstable and confusing our birthdays - she was just struggling with relieving the day our father died. "Well, now I feel like a jerk."

"You and me both," I said, moving past Spock and towards my mom. I put my arms around her and gave her a gentle squeeze. "I'm sorry for assuming you were nuts, mom."

"Me too." Jim said, and I felt his arms reaching around as they embraced us both. Between us, Mom laughed a little, and put her arms awkwardly around us.

"I, too, would like to apologize," Spock said. And, to my surprise, he came down behind me and wrapped his arms around the three of us. This was a really, really big step for him. He didn't like showing emotion - and here he was giving my whole family a hug.

Well, most of my family, I should say. The only person not here now was Sam...and we weren't likely to see him any time soon.

"All's forgiven," Mom said, her voice cracking a little. "Now will you let me go so I can light the candles?"

"Oh all right," I said, pulling my arms back to myself. Behind me, Spock moved back a little so I could give mom significant room when she lit the candles. "But next time I get to decide when to end the group hug."

"What about me?" Jim asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked at me from across the table. I gave a little shrug.

"You can decide next year." He did a fake scowl and I gave him a leer back.

"Why do you get first pick?" He asked, and I smirked a little. "Wait - don't answer that."

"Too late," I said, leaning forward a little. "Because I was born first."

"Kids," Mom said dangerously, and abruptly Jim and I shut our pie-holes. "That's better," She started lighting the candles on the cake, going to the middle one first, and then to the ones around the edge. When she finished she moved back and gestured Jim and I forward. "Well - go ahead!"

"On the count of three," Jim said, and I nodded. The two of us leaned down as he counted. "One...Two...Two and a half…" I gave him a glare, and he moved his eyebrows up and down as he continued to count the numbers between two and three.

"Jim…" I said, my patience becoming dangerously thin when he got to Two and ninety-eight one-hundreths.

"Three!" He shouted, and took in a breath to blow out as many candles as he could. But I beat him to it, dousing the flames of at least half the candles before he even blew out one. But, try as I might, I couldn't blow out the middle candle - that Jim did with surprising ease.

"Who wants the first slice?" Mom asked, picking up the knife she'd brought out. Looking closely at the cake, I decided I'd risk eating it.

"I'll take the first slice," I said, picking up one of the plates. Mom slowly and delicately cut a slice of the cake. I moved my plate towards the cake and knife, and watched as she pulled it out and placed it on my plate. The cake didn't look that bad. "Thanks."

"No problem," Mom said, giving me a kiss on the forehead. I glanced back at Spock, and our eyes met. I could tell he was waiting for me to eat the cake. I scooched back so I was sitting right next to him, and I leaned in a little to whisper in his ear.

"Do you want to try a piece?" I asked, and I tried not to laugh when one of his eyebrows went up. They seemed to be doing that a lot today.

"No thank you," He said, whispering back in my ear. "I would rather see your reaction before I partake in the cake."

I made a face at him, and would have punched him in the shoulder if I wasn't holding cake in my hand. Looking down at the treat, I picked up my fork and cut a little sliver from the slice. Then I brought it, slowly, to my mouth. I chewed slowly, hoping not to encounter anything that was hard or crunchy.

Thankfully, I didn't. And what's more - the cake actually tasted good. It was chocolate cake, with butterscotch frosting, and chocolate chips in the cake mix. The combination was absolutely delicious.

"Mmmm…" I said as I swallowed my first bite of cake. "Mom, this cake actually tastes good!"

"Thank you," Mom said, smiling. Then, however, she realized what I said and gave me a confused look. "Wait - what did you say?"

"I said that your cake tastes good," I said, cutting another piece of my slice and stuffing into my mouth. The taste of chocolate melted on my tongue. Mom was still staring at me, looking puzzled. I just gave her an innocent look as I chewed my cake. Swallowing, I nodded towards the projector. "Are we going to continue watching the home-made movie or what?"

And with that, Jim pressed resume on the projector, and I was spared the need to answer my mom's inquiry.

* * *

_4 year old Julia and Jim stood side by side, both of them dressed in formal attire. Julia in a white dress with red cherries on it, and Jim in a white tux suit with a red undershirt and black tie._

"_Mommy," Jim said, pulling at one of the sleeves, "Do I have to wear this?"_

"_Yes, Jimmy," Winona said from behind the camera. "You most certainly do. After all, we're having guests over."_

"_I don't like ghosts!" Julia exclaimed, dashing out of the camera frame and up the stairs. The camera moved from where Jim and Julia were standing to where Julia was running. _

"_Julia - sweetheart please don't run up the stairs in that dress!" Winona's worried voice said as she placed the camera down. From the angle it was placed, one could clearly see the bottom step of the stairwell, as well as Winona herself as she climbed up the stairs. _

"_But I don't like ghosts!" Julia's voice called out. Winona sighed as she brought Julia back down stairs, and placed her firmly on the ground in front of the bottom step._

"_Honey, I didn't say ghosts." Winona stated. But Julia shook her head._

"_Yes you did," Julia protested, folding her arms. "You said we ghosts coming over."_

"_Guests, Julia - guests." Winona said, trying to stifle a laugh. "And if you don't stop - I will invite a few ghosties over."_

"_No!" Julia whined, turning to go back up the stairs. Winona caught her and looked into her eyes. Teary eyed, Julia looked back._

"_You won't have to worry about the ghosts if you're a good girl." Winona said. Julia nodded her head in acknowledgment, and turned back to go stand next to Jim again. "Okay - now that that's settled, lets get things ready for the party._

_Mom placed the camera on the stairway ledge, then. And no sooner had she done so, the door bell rang. Julia ran over to hug Winona as the mother went to answer it. When she opened it, Sarek, Amanda, and Spock stood on the front step._

_"Spock!" Julia exclaimed, coming back around from her mother's legs. "I thought you were a ghost!"_

_"Ghost?" Spock asked, raising an eyebrow. Sarek also raised an eyebrow and looked to Winona for an answer. Winnie shook her head and wave a hand to dismiss it. _

_"Don't ask," She said, and then glanced down at her kids. Jim looked up at her and realization dawned upon his face. He went to stand in front of guests and gestured inside._

_"Won't you come in?" He said, stepping back so they could enter the house. Julia bounced on the balls of her feet next to her brother. She was clearly excited._

_"Thank you, I would be very honored to come in," Sarek said. Spock looked up at his father, and then back at the Kirk twins. They looked back at him with hopeful looks on their faces. _

_"I am also honored to be invited inside," Spock said, stepping into the household. Julia jumped up and went to give Spock a hug. She was oblivious to him stiffening up in reply to the affection._

_"Julia!" Winnie said, grabbing her daughter by the shoulder. "It's not polite to hug someone without asking them first."_

_"Oh," Julia said, and stepped back from Spock. "I'm sorry, Spock."_

_"It is...all right." Spock replied, taking several deep breathes to calm himself down. He was used to his mother's attention, but not Julia's. And he did not want to admit this to anyone, but the hug had felt good. _

_"Is it okay if I give you a hug?" Julia asked, and Spock slowly shook his head. Julia nodded, determined to impress her vulcan crush. "Okay. Do you wanna see some horses?" _

_Spock glanced back at his parents and they nodded. Spock turned back to Julia and gave her a nod as well. Smiling, Julia gestured for Spock to go along with her as she squeezed passed the adults on the steps. Jim and Spock followed, only they said "Excuse me," to the adults rather than just running through as Julia had done._

_Then the video blacked out._

* * *

"Funny," Jim said, from the floor. "I don't remember that tid-bit about you being afraid of ghosts." I rolled my eyes and leaned against Spock. Since mom was busy eating cake and watching the video, she wasn't paying attention to the two of us. I felt Spock stiffen as I leaned against him, and I glanced back at him.

"Do you want me to stop?" I whispered. He looked down at me, and I saw that he was still nervous about my mom. Easing up on the leaning, I decided to get comfy on the couch. Hoisting myself up, I lay across it comfortably. Jim looked back at me and gave me an impish grin. And then - before I could move - he went and sat down on my feet.

"Ah, sure is comfy up here," He said, settling in. I turned to look back at him, and tried to pull my feet out. I succeeded with one foot, but with the other -

"Ow!" I exclaimed, feeling a burning pain in my ankle. I'd forgotten about the tree I'd twisted my foot on earlier today. "Jim! Get off my foot!"

Quickly, Jim stood up, and glanced down at my leg. My ankle had swollen up, and it was throbbing like crazy. Soon Spock was beside me, and he glanced at Jim with annoyance.

"Perhaps next time you should abstain from sitting on your sister's anatomy," He said, and I felt a laugh start up within me. The way he said it sounded so weird. I even heard Jim laugh as he sat down by the end of the couch. "I do not see what you find funny."

"Nothing," I said, letting my head relax on the cushions of the couch. Spock raised an eyebrow and was opening his mouth to respond when my foot experienced another pain. I winced, and pulled my foot towards me. "I hate to ruin the moment, but I think I might need medical attention."

"That would be wise," Spock agreed, and I looked over at Jim and mom. Jim gave me an apologetic look as Spock hoisted me into his arms again. "Do you wish to leave now?"

"Yeah," I said, looking back at mom. I gave her a little shrug. "Sorry mom, I guess we'll have to finish the movie night later."

"It's okay, Julia," Mom said, getting up to come say goodbye. "All I ask is that you send me the information on your wedding."

"Sure thing," I said, giving her a smile. The pain in my foot made me wince again, and that was when Spock started for the door. He had just passed the stairway when Uncle Frank came over and opened the door for us. I gave him a quizzical look as he held it open, and watched him warily.

Mom had told me, about a year or two ago, that Frank had changed since I'd left for Star Fleet. At the time, I was so busy with my schoolwork that I hadn't taken her words into consideration. But now, I began to wonder about what she'd said. Had Frank really changed? Or was he just acting nice because he wanted to stay with mom?

Well, those questions were ones that would be answered later. Right now, I was being taken to the hospital to take care of my poor foot. Hopefully it wasn't broken (though I doubt it was. I was able to walk on it fine before Jim sat down on it).

* * *

**Hi! I know I haven't updated in a while, and to be honest, I was suffering from writer's block. I had to re-write this entry several times before I got to here. Also, I know I said I'd get to the fourth birthday party video this chapter, but I decided to save that for a little later. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Till next time, chow!**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek.

* * *

**Stardate: March 30th, 2252 **

As Spock carried Julia out to the car, he wondered at why humans were so irrational and unobservant. It had been obvious to Spock that Julia's ankle had been damaged after she twisted it in the woods. It was still obvious after that accident, as she had been limping throughout the time she was on her feet.

But Jim hadn't noticed that - and he had gone and sat on her harmed foot. Causing Julia's ankle to swell up, and possibly creating more damage.

"Hey Spock?" Julia said, bringing him out of his thoughts. He glanced down at her as he closed the distance between them and the rented car.

"Yes?" He asked, placing Julia gently on the car's hood as he opened the passenger seat door. He hadn't locked the car, thinking that he and Julia were only going to stay here a short while.

"Next time my brother does something like this, you have my permission to chew him out."

"Chew him out?" Spock said, picking Julia up again and placing her in the seat. He raised an eyebrow at her as he closed the door. Walking around to the driver's side, he slid into the seat beside her and gave her a glance. "I do not know this idiom."

"Chewing someone out means giving them a lecture on what they did or didn't do," Julia said, buckling herself up. "And in this case - I think my brother needed a good lecture."

"I agree," Spock said, buckling himself up as well and starting the car. "He should have noticed you were limping, and abstained from sitting on your injured foot. It was blatantly obvious that you were hurt."

"Which is why, next time, you can chew him out," Julia stated, flashing him a grin. He raised an eyebrow again.

"I do not wish for there to be a next time," Spock said, pulling out of the driveway and getting onto the road. He had memorized the route they'd taken from the airport, as well as the building that they'd driven by. And, thankfully, there was a hospital not too far from the airport.

"I don't either," Julia said pointing to her foot. "A busted ankle is not something I enjoy very much. I was just saying that _If_ it happened again."

"I will make a note of that," Spock answered before lapsing into silence. His mind was going over all the things that could be wrong with her ankle.

She may have pulled a ligament, torn a ligament, one of her bones may have been dislocated, she may have broken one or several of her bones…

"Uh, Spock?" Julia's voice brought him back to reality. He glanced at her, and she pointed at the speedometer. Apparently, he was going 80 miles per hour, which was 30 miles over the speed limit."You're going a little fast."

"I apologize," Spock said, forcing himself to ease up on the gas. Perhaps he shouldn't think about what Julia may be ailing from. It seemed to cause him to press on the gas and thus endanger the both of them more. "I was...preoccupied in thought."

"Whatever the heck you were thinking about, it must have been pretty distracting," Julia said. Spock nodded, and tried not to let his thoughts wander back to what was wrong Julia. His Julia. "What was it you were thinking about?"

"Your injury," He stated. With a sigh, Julia rolled her eyes. Absentmindedly, she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Geez, Spock - I'm fine." Julia said, chuckling a little.

"That is a false statement," Spock said, his hands clutching the wheel. "Your ankle may be broken, or have a torn ligament or -"

"You're speeding again." Julia said, folding her arms and raising her eyebrows at Spock. He took a deep breath, and slowly pushed each thought about what might be wrong with Julia out of his mind. Then he concentrated on keeping his speed at an even 50 mph.

"I do not understand how you can be so calm about your injury," He said, barely concealing the worry and anger in his voice. Gently, Julia reached out and put a hand on Spock's shoulder. His muscles were stiff and hard, but they relaxed a little when she touched him. She had that effect on him.

"I'm calm," Julia said, squeezing his shoulder a little, "Because I have the best half-vulcan half-human fiance in the world to look after me. I trust you, and I know you'll get me help as soon as is humanly, or vulcanly, possible."

"Your statement is almost completely correct," Spock said, and Julia gave him a questioning look.

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but - what is incorrect about what I said?" Julia asked, thinking that Spock was going to say he wasn't the best person to take care of her.

"Vulcanly is not a word."

"Oh, whatever!" Julia said, pulling her hand back and folding her arms. "As long as you know why I'm calm and stop freaking out about my ankle."

"I would not call it freaking out," Spock said, glancing at the road ahead. The hospital was on the next left turn, about 3 miles away.

"What would you call it, then?" Julia asked.

"Emotionally compromised." He said, turning left in one smooth motion. Julia rolled her eyes again, and felt the need to give Spock a playful slap. But, under the current circumstances, that would not be wise. He was still so high strung since getting into the car, and she didn't want to push him over the edge or anything.

"Okay," Julia said, mending her previous sentence, "As long as you're no longer emotionally compromised."

Spock nodded his head and pulled into a parking space. He shut the car off and turned to look at Julia again.

"Do you want me to carry you into the hospital, or would you like me to bring a wheelchair out?"

"Carrying me would probably be the best option," Julia said, unbuckling. "Then you wouldn't have to go up to the hospital twice in a row."

"That is logical," Spock agreed, before coming around to open Julia's door. His hands went around her, and Julia's went around his neck. In one swift movement, she was again in his arms.

"You know…" Julia said, looking up at Spock from the angle she was at. "If the situation is different, I'd find this romantic."

"Romantic?" Spock asked, bending down a little to press the lock on the door of the car. That way he wouldn't have to use the key to lock it. When he stood up, he was able to kick the door gently shut without damaging it.

"Yeah," Julia said, resting her head on Spock's shoulder. "I've always thought it would be romantic to be held in the arms of the man I love like this. Though not when I had a hurt ankle."

"Perhaps I should try to do this more often…" He said, giving her a little smile. Giggling, Julia nodded her head.

"Definitely," She agreed, hugging him a little.

With that said, Spock made his way through the maze of parked cars towards the hospital entrance.

* * *

**Hello again! Sorry for the late update - the world's been pretty crazy lately, and I've been trying to juggle my writing with everything else. Anyway, I hope this chapter didn't disappoint, and I wish you all well. Till next chapter, live long, don't get sick, and prosper!**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek.

* * *

**Stardate: March 30th, 2252 (Julia's POV)**

"Give it to me straight," I said locking eyes with the doctor who had just finished scanning my ankle. "How bad is it?"

"Not as bad as it looks," She said, looking at the screen of a tricorder. I frowned. That wasn't the answer I was looking for.

"Is her leg broken?" Spock asked. He was standing dutifully by my side. I glanced at him, and hoped that was not the case. A broken leg would mean I would need to spend the night in the hospital - and then stay off my leg for a few hours. And, of course, I couldn't participate in any kind of combat class for at least 6 weeks.

"Thankfully, no," The doctor said, looking up from her data. I sighed in relief, and beside me I felt Spock become less tense. "But she does have a dislocated ankle."

"Oh, great…" I said, taking in a deep breath. I knew what this meant - my bone needed to be popped back into place. And it would no doubt be painful.

"It's not as painful as you might think," The doctor said, giving me another smile and putting the tricorder aside. "And it's fairly quick to cure."

How did she know it wasn't as painful as I might think? Had she had a dislocated joint before or something? I was about to open my mouth and ask her that, until Spock spoke.

"How long before her injury will be fully healed?" He asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. I leaned into it, glad for the comfort he was providing.

"She should be fully healed in two to six weeks, but she should be able to walk around within a week," She said, picking up a panel on the bio bed I was sitting on. "Can you lie down on the bed,please?"

A spike of fear coursing through me, I slowly lay down on the bio bed. I was afraid of the pain that would come next, and when the doctor's cold hands touched my ankle, I flinched. But I didn't feel any pain. Not yet, anyway. I still had my socks and shoes on, and I felt the doctor's hands peeling off both of them.

"I'm going to pop your bones back on the count of three," She said, and my hands clamped onto the bio-bed in anticipation. "1…"

"Julia," Spock said, and I looked over at him. "I think we should cancel our meeting with James."

"2…" The doctor's hands found a place on either side of my ankle. But I tried not to notice. Maybe if I was distracted, then I wouldn't feel as much pain.

"Yeah, I should probably send him a message or call him or -" I stopped as pain shot up from my ankle and over my whole leg. My mouth opening in a silent scream, I felt tears prick my eyes and drip down my face. I shut my eyes close tight, and tried to fight back my tears.

"...3!" The doctor said, stepping away from my leg. I couldn't even glance at her, I was in so much pain. How on earth could anything hurt so bad? And what happened to popping it back into place on the count of three?!

"Ow…" I said quietly, biting on my lip. I would not scream. I would not scream. I would not -

"Julia," Spock's hands came to my shoulders, and I opened one eye. He was looking down at me with worry. "How does your leg feel?"

How did my leg feel? How did it feel? Did he not just see my reaction!?

"Like it was dragged through hell." I stated, closing my eye and swallowing the lump in my throat. I wanted to start bawling, but I couldn't. No, I was too proud.

"That's normal," the doctor said, and I wanted to give her a good talking to. "The feeling should pass within a few hours. If it gets too painful though, there are some medicines I can prescribe." I nodded my head, and I heard her walk out of the room.

With a groan, I forced myself to sit up, noticing how Spock's arms stayed around me as I did so. Opening my tear stained, I looked down at my foot. It was less swollen than before - but it still hurt like hell.

"Why did my stupid brother have to sit on my ankle," I grumbled, leaning back into Spock's arms. I felt the bio-bed cushion shift in weight as he sat next to me.

"As I said in our previous conversation," He said, bringing me in for a hug, "I suspect he did not notice you were limping."

"You know what - how about you call him and cancel," I said, turning towards him, and gently lifting legs off the bio-bed. "And then you can chew him out for the both of us."

"I am unsure if that would be a good idea," He said, releasing me of my hug as the doctor came back in. She had a couple of bottles in her hand.

"These," She said, holding up a pink bottle, "Will help you sleep. And these other ones are for your pain in the day time."

"Okay," I said, taking each bottle and examining the labels. "Is there anything else that I need to know?"

"You'll need to wear a brace for two weeks when you start walking. At least at first," She said, "And I'd suggest crutches for when you wear the brace - just in case."

"All right," I said, hoisting my leg back up on the bio-bed. It was throbbing now, but it didn't feel as bad as before. "Lets get it over with."

"I promise you, this won't hurt." the doctor said, and sent her a glare. Like I was going to believe her after what she just pulled.

Spock's hand squeezing my shoulder told me not to respond with anything sarcastic. Which was, to say the least, excruciatingly hard. Instead of responding, I bit my tongue, and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as I counted to ten.

"Do you have a specific color you'd like for your brace?" the doctor asked, and I shook my head. I decided it was better that I didn't talk for a while. Not until I was safely out of the hospital and on my way home. "Okay, just making sure."

* * *

Several hours later, after the doctor had put on my ankle brace - I was sitting in the car as Spock drove us to the airport. There was a scheduled flight for the Academy in the morning, and for now Spock and I were going to stay in a hotel. And, thanks to the refund we got last time, we could afford at least a 3 ½ star hotel.

"How is your foot?" Spock asked, trying to start a conversation with me. I shrugged, looking down at my ankle. The brace covered it so I couldn't see how re and puffy it was. But it didn't really hurt anymore, the painkillers took care of that.

"It doesn't feel like anything," I said, moving my ankle from side to side. Another side effect of the painkillers - they made me a little loopy. "They feel kind of like clouds…" Okay, maybe they made me more than a little loopy - but I didn't really care. So what I sounded a little crazy? I knew Spock knew that I wasn't crazy.

"It is illogical that your feet would feel like clouds," Spock said, and I giggled. He glanced at me, and I folded my arms and looked at him cynically.

"How do you know? Have you ever held a cloud before?"

"No,"He said. I giggled again, and leaned my head down on his shoulder.

"Then how do you know?" I asked again, smiling up at him.

"Because, it would be illogical that your ankle would feel like a cloud," He said. I smiled then, and moved my head so it was resting comfortably on his shoulder. This was a very comfortable position to be in.

"Why?" I asked.

"Clouds have mass, thus they must have weight," he said. But at this point, I wasn't really paying attention. The sound of his voice was very calming, and his monotone voice was making me sleepy.

"So?" I asked, letting my eyes close. They were getting heavy, it was becoming a hassle to keep them open.

"So, they cannot feel like nothing."

"Okay," I said, wishing that I wasn't buckled up. I just wanted Spock's arms around me, holding me close and keeping me safe - on a nice, comfy bed. "Are we there yet?"

"To which location are you referring?" He asked. I shrugged, not really caring where we were going.

"I dunno," I said, letting out a yawn. "Wherever we're going to."

"That would be the Airport Hotel," He said. "Which is approximately…"

His voice continued to talk, but I was falling asleep, my mind being lulled asleep by his voice. With one last yawn, I snuggled up as comfortably as I could into Spock and let myself fall asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek.

* * *

**March 31st, 2252 (Jim's POV)**

It was past midnight, and I was sitting alone at the bar in The Rusty Nail. Julia couldn't make it because I'd sat on her ankle and made something flair up. Taking a gulp of beer, I was too drunk to know what kind at this point, I tried to drown out my guilt.

But it wasn't working very well. That's what I get for being her brother, I worry too much about her, and then I feel guilty as hell whenever she gets hurt. But, in this case, my guilt was warranted. I may have broken her ankle for all I know.

"Haven't you had enough yet?" The bartender asked, and I glanced up at him. I'd been here for several hours, and drained several bottles of something alcoholic. And I still felt guilty. No, I hadn't had enough yet.

"I haven't passed out yet," I said, grabbing several crumpled dollar bills out of my pocket and slapping them on the counter. "This should cover the cost of what I've had so far. And what I'll have in the future."

"You could just start a tab," He grumbled. I gave him a glare, and he sighed, took my money, and placed another bottle by me. I looked at it, and it stared back at me. Somehow, I knew it was mocking me.

"Maybe I have had too much to drink," I said to myself, looking away from the bottle. When inanimate objects started having feelings and staring a me - I knew I had to stop drinking. Maybe I'd concentrate on picking up girls instead…

"Bartender," a feminine voice said, and my head turned lazily to the side. There, dressed in a red cadet uniform dress, was a gorgeous young woman. She had dark skin, and black hair - and a pair of lovely brown eyes. "I'd like two brandy's, a glass of Cardassian Ale -"

"That's a lot for just one girl," I said, going over to sit by her. I left my previous drinking materials by my lonely seat. The girl glanced at me, and then turned back to the bartender.

"And one shot, please."

"Make it two shots," I said, raising my hand. "Her drinks are on me." I reached for my pocket to dig out some more cash, but she shook her head, and beat me to it.

"Only one shot," She said, sending me a little glare. "And her drinks on her, thanks."

"Do you ever let men pay for your drinks?" I asked, resting one arm on the counter, and then my head on my hand.

"Only when I know them," She said. I smiled, and leaned in a little closer.

"Name's Jim Kirk," I said, hoping that she'd let me buy her a drink now. She completely ignored me. "Come on - aren't you going to tell me your name?"

"Uhura," She said quietly. I blinked, and waited for her to say more. When she didn't I knew I was going to have to work at this girl. She wasn't just going to let anybody get her attention - she was going to make them work for it.

Well, two could play at that game. She'd try to get me to buzz off, and I'd try and get her in my bed.

"What, you don't have last names where you come from, Uhura?" I asked, bringing both hands up now. She looked back at me with an amused expression.

"Uhura is my last name," she said. The bartender returned, and placed her drinks by her. She gave him a smile and thanked him.

"Well, do you not have first names where you come from?" I asked, letting my arms drop to my sides. "Because I can come up with a first name for you."

"I'd rather you not," She said, downing a shot. "And by the way - I'm from Earth."

"Does your family not believe in first names?" I asked. If I pushed her enough, I knew I'd get her first name, if nothing else. She sighed and shook her head.

"Look, I'm a Star Fleet cadet," She said, and I nodded. That much was obvious. "And I came here to have some drinks and relax. Not to be flirted with by some country hick who has cheesy pick up lines."

"Hey, my pick up lines have reeled in more girls than you know," I said, and she shook her head again. "And, by the way, I'm a lot smarter than I look."

"Oh really," She said, folding her arms. "I bet you don't know what xenolinguistics is."

"You speak different languages," I said, shrugging. "Alien languages, probably vulcan, romulan, klingon, cardassian - the list could go on and on," Her eyes widened at my comment, and I gave her a dashing smile. "Basically, it means you have a great tongue."

She finally smiled, and she opened her mouth to give me her name - when a large cadet came up and put a hand on her shoulder. His eyes were on me, though. And from the look in his eyes, I knew he didn't like me. Or the fact that I was talking to Uhura.

"This guy bothering you?" He asked, glaring at me. Uhura shrugged his hand off.

"It's nothing I can't handle," she said. I smiled, and scooched one chair closer to her.

"Was that an invitation?" I asked seductively. She frowned and opened her mouth when the other cadet pushed me off my stool.

"Buzz off, farm boy," He said, stepping in front of Uhura. "She doesn't want you looking down her dress."

"If she doesn't want me over there, she can tell me herself," I said, taking a step forward. Uhura came between us before either of us could throw a punch.

"Hey - calm down." She said, putting a hand on both of us. Like that was going to stop us - having a lady touch drunk, adrenaline filled guys did nothing but make us more uptight. I wanted to kiss her, and I had the feeling this guy wanted to as well.

"You think you can take me?" He asked, pushing Uhura out of the way. I puffed up my chest and stepped forward.

"If you think you can handle me. Cupcake." I said back, smirking as I said the last part. He stiffened at that nickname, and before I knew it - we were in a brawl.

Cupcake punched me square in the nose, sending me flying back into a table. But I retaliated by kicking him in the gut, and then backhanding his neck.

I would've had the upper hand and beat him to a pulp if it hadn't been for his friends. They surrounded me, and took turns using me as a punching bag. My mind blurred as punch after punch hit me - but it all stopped when someone whistled loudly.

"Everybody outside! NOW!" A loud authoritative voice shouted. I winced at the noise, my head now pounding a million miles an hour. Blinking back the stars in my vision, I slowly sat up. I was laying flat on a table, with blood dribbling down my nose.

"You can whistle really loud," I said, feeling myself swaying from side to side. The man who came forward, tall and commanding, gave me a pitying look. I hated pity.

"You all right, son?" He asked, offering me a hand up. I pushed it away and helped myself up, grabbing onto his shoulder to support myself. I refused to take pity from anybody.

"First off, I'm not your son," I said, letting him lead me towards a little table set for two. "Secondly - who the hell are you?"

The man laughed softly as he helped me into my seat. I frowned at him, wondering what he found so funny.

"You're your father's son," He said, and I perked up, despite myself. He knew my father? I gave him a skeptical look.

"How did you know my father?" I asked, leaning back in my seat. He smiled a little and handed me some napkins. I accepted them, mopping the bulk of the blood off my face before using the last napkin to plug up my nose. I wasn't in the mood for pinching it.

"He and I were friends," The man said. I stared at him. I didn't know who this guy was - I hadn't even known my father.

"In case you forgot - my dad died when I was born," I said, folding my arms. "And I don't think he mentioned you before he was blown up."

"The name's Christopher Pike," Pike said, holding a hand out. "And I already know who you are, James T. Kirk."

"It's Jim," I said, shaking his hand. "And what do you know about me?"

"Well, I know that you stand up for what you believe in," He said, and I shrugged. A lot of people did that. "And I know you don't believe in no-win scenarios, that you have a history of past offenses - and that your aptitude test scores are off the charts."

"So?" I asked. This guy had done his research, I'd give him that.

"So what are you doing in a town like this," Pike asked, leaning forward. "You lost your dad - I get it. But you don't have to play the troubled boy. You can get out of this rut."

"I guess you'll ask me to join Star Fleet," I said, rolling my eyes. It figured that was why he stopped the fight. The Federation was probably running out of officers, and he'd been sent to recruit.

"Star Fleet needs more people like you," Pike said. I smirked and shook my head.

"No, it doesn't. It got my dad, and it's got my sister - it doesn't need me too." I said, looking at the nearest clock. It was getting late - past 1 o'clock now.

"You said it yourself," Pike said, leaning forward and placing a salt shaker in my hand. "Your father's dead. And, no offense, but your sister doesn't have the qualities of a captain."

"What, and I do?" I asked, meeting his eyes. "Why would I want to join the Federation - when it's what killed my dad?"

"To protect your sister?" Pike said, shrugging. "And to prove that you're not afraid -"

"Who said I was afraid?" I asked defensively. He shrugged again, and got up.

"Your father graduated in 4 years. I dare you to do better," Pike said, heading for the door. I watched him go, his words sinking in. "The next shuttle leaves at 0800 tomorrow morning."

"Whatever," I said, waving him off. Like I was going to need that information. I looked back at the salt shaker he gave me, thinking about what he'd said.

"_I dare you to do better."_

"I bet I could do it in three…" I said to myself, glancing back up at the clock. Pocketing the salt shaker, I got up out of my seat and wandered out of the bar. If I was going to make that shuttle on time tomorrow - I had better get home and sleep now.

After all, I had to prove Pike wrong. I wasn't afraid - and I definitely could graduate Star Fleet in three years.

* * *

**I finally got to the movie plot line - woo hoo! Things will go a little more quickly from this point on. (I'll only be going day by day or week by week until Julia and Spock's wedding. Then I'll flash through their years to get to the movie plot line. But don't worry, I'll have lots of flashbacks so you know what went on while Jim was there). **


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek

* * *

**March 31st, 2252 **

The next morning, Julia felt extremely groggy. So groggy, that when the alarm clock in her and Spock's shared hotel room (yes, shared. Spock insisted it would be more logical to do it that way, and promised that nothing would happen that she didn't want). But as the alarm made noise, Julia rolled over and put her face in the pillow.

When the alarm kept getting louder, she grabbed a pillow adjacent to her, and tossed it at the alarm clock. But still, it rang. With a groan, Julia felt her away over to the alarm clock and turned it off.

"That would not be the best course of action," Spock's voice said, as he sat up from the bed opposite her. With a start, Julia turned to face Spock, and ended up falling over bed and onto the floor.

"What the hell, Spock," Julia said, struggling to get untangled from her sheets and blankets. "You scared me!"

"I assumed you would remember we rented a room together," Spock replied, getting calmly out of bed and going to help Julia untangle herself. With a sigh, she let Spock pull the sheets apart and slowly pull her out. However, when her cast go caught on a sheet and she winced in pain, he stopped. "I think your cast is stuck."

"No kidding," Julia said, frowning. She was not in a good mood today. The pills she took yesterday had worked a little too well. They had made her so sleepy, that she didn't even want to move this morning. Not to mention, her mind refused to wake up completely.

"Julia…" Spock said, looking down at her. She let out a frustrated sigh and looked up at him.

"Yes." Her voice could not have been more annoyed.

"May I ask if there is something wrong?" Spock asked. His brown eyes were worried, and that the same time innocently curious. Julia couldn't help but let out a little laugh.

"Nothing's wrong," Julia said, planting a quick kiss on his cheek. "I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed, that's all."

"I believe it would be more accurate to say you fell off the wrong side of the bed," Spock said, and Julia rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," she said, sitting up a little straighter. Then, looking down at her foot, she began to shake her leg. Slowly, but surely, the sheets began to fall off. And then, there, was her cast, coming apart a little bit where the sheet had caught on it. "Oh, great."

"I do not believe we have time to go to the hospital again," Spock said, gently lifting Julia up onto on his bed. Then, ever the gentleman (or gentlevulcan) he placed the pile of blankets and sheets on top of the bed, as well as Julia's discarded pillow. "As well as that, I do not think you will be able to put on your usual cadet uniform."

"I think you're right. And I can't very well go to the shuttle in my night gown," Julia said, looking down at her foot. It was way too big to fit through one of her pant legs….Suddenly, her eyes widened as an idea hit her. "Wait a second - Spock, do you still have your cadet uniform?"

Spock gave her a backwards glance, already knowing what she was thinking. Spending several years with a person would do that to you. Additionally, he had felt her thoughts forming so many times, he felt as if he were already mentally connected with her.

"I do not believe I have discarded it," He said, turning to face her. "May I ask why you wish to know?"

"Because," Julia said, with a smile. "I can probably fit into your cadet pants!"

"I am unsure if that is logical," Spock said, feeling his ears burning. Thinking of Julia wearing something of his made him feel, happy. It would be like telling other males, "she is mine. I love her, and no one else can have her." However, that would not be the best choice of action, because seeing her wear something of his would make him want to kill any other guy who even dared look at her wrong.

"Why not?" Julia asked, standing up on one leg. She carefully began scooching towards her crutches, which were leaning next to the desk between her and Spock's beds. Spock put a hand on her arm to steady her. She didn't refuse his help. "I mean, think about it. If I don't use your pants, then I'll have to wear one of the cadet dress uniforms. And then pretty much every guy would be trying to look up my skirt."

At this comment, Spock squeezed her arm a little bit tighter. He did _not_ like to think about other people looking at her.

"Spock," Julia said, putting a hand gently on his. "You're squeezing kind of hard there."

"I am sorry," Spock said, blinking and letting go. What was getting into him? He hadn't felt so protective in his entire life. Perhaps it had something to do with sleeping with Julia at the hospital, their continual make out sessions, and the two of them sleeping in the same room…

Julia was about to ask him another question, when her P.A.D.D. alarm went off from inside her duffel bag. Grabbing her crutches, she maneuvered over to her bag, bent down, and pulled out her P.A.D.D.

"I hate to hurry you," Julia said, standing up unsteadily. Spock turned to face her, his face unreadable. Julia held up her P.A.D.D. "But we have about 20 minutes before the shuttle leave back for the Academy."

Closing his eyes a moment, Spock tried to calm the swirl of emotions within him. Did he want Julia to wear something of his? He would be most excited if she did. But then he would also feel extremely protective. However, if she wore the dress, then she would get the attention of many unwanted males…

"I will get my cadet uniform pants," Spock said, going towards his duffel bag. He'd only been promoted to a teacher recently, and he still kept his cadet uniform in his duffel bag in case of emergencies. However, this was not one in which he had envisioned.

Taking out the pants, he handed them to Julia, who tucked them carefully under one arm, put her own cadet top under her other arm, and then made her way to the bathroom. Within moments, she had come back out, a pair of slightly baggy pants on her, and a form fitting top.

"How do I look?" Julia asked, heading towards her duffel again. She rummaged around until she found a spare pair of shoes, and slipped it on her non-cast foot. Spock watched her, feeling an increasing sense of protectiveness.

When she stood up, Spock came up to her, and put an hand on her waist, pulling her close to him. So close, she could feel his heart beating against her stomach.

"You look like the most beautiful human girl in the world," Spock said, putting his other hand to her face, and gently stroking her cheek. Julia's initial shock slowly melted away to a feeling of joy, and love. Smiling up at him, put her arms around his neck, letting her crutches fall to the ground. Ignoring them, she let her hands gently stroke his very pointed vulcan ears.

"You are the most handsome half-vulcan in all the galaxy," She said, letting herself get lost in his brown eyes. Then, slowly, Spock leaned down and kissed her. He was gentle, and yet, behind that gentleness was a need that was very, very strong.

As Julia kissed back, she felt Spock's hand tighten on her hip, and slowly slip between her clothing and touch her skin. As soon as he touched her, she felt sparks of lightning up and down her spine.

With a gasp, she pulled back from the kiss, and looked back up into Spock's eyes. He had a hunger in them, one that she suddenly realized couldn't' be quenched just by kissing. Not this time.

"I think we better go," She said, feeling a small spike of fear. What Spock wanted to do...she wasn't ready for. In addition, she wanted to wait until they were married. It would be more special for her that way. Giving him an apologetic smile, she reached for her crutches, and then realized they were on the ground.

In an instant, Spock pulled his hand away from Julia and grabbed the crutches, handing them to her.

"Thanks," Julia said, taking the crutches and back up a little bit. Her fear was slowly growing. It wasn't just Spock who wanted to do more with her. She wanted to do more with him too…

But heaven knew her brother would kill Spock if she ended up getting pregnant before their wedding. Not to mention, she would be embarrassed, having one of the Vulcan wedding gowns, one that was skin tight, revealing that she and Spock had been together before their wedding day.

Looking back at Spock, Julia wondered if he had felt her fear. The way he was standing, rigid and with a blank look on his face, she was afraid he was. But she wasn't sure how she could talk to him about it, not that they had that much time anyway.

"We'd better get going," Julia finally said, picking up her duffel bag and attempting to carry it while using her crutches.

Carefully, Spock came over and took the bag from her. Julia let him take the bag, and then reached out to touch his hand. He didn't attempt to move his hand away from her, but he didn't reach out to her either.

"Thank you," She said, letting as many positive emotions surface for him to feel. When she let go, she somehow felt that things between them were different. How different, she didn't know.

* * *

**Oooooo - drama! I hope you all enjoyed this recent chapter of Two Kirks and a Spock! I'm working on chapter 20, and I hope to get it published later this week. Thank you to everyone who gave feedback - I love reading it!**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek.

* * *

**March 31st, 2252 (Julia's POV) **

As I stepped back from Spock, I felt a stab at guilt and pushing away from him like that. But...it was more than I could take right now. My skin was still tingling where he'd touched me - and I was trying not to shudder. It wasn't that I didn't love Spock or was afraid he'd hurt me...but skin on skin touch anywhere that was under my clothing sent me back to when I was with Devon.

The simple truth was, right now, I needed some time to myself. Running in with Devon a day ago had dug up all the bad memories I'd buried inside of me. All of my fears about being forced into something I didn't want to do.

"Julia," Spock said, interrupting my thoughts. I blinked and put on one of my "everything is fine" smiles.

"Yeah?" I asked, trying to act casual. To be safe, I also tried to keep my mind on happy things. Rabbits, kittens, things like that. I didn't want him to worry. Truth be told, I didn't want him to know about this fear of mine - I didn't want anyone to know about it.

"You do not seem well," He said, and I felt my smile falter for a minute. I tried to laugh off his comment, but it came out sounding like a strangled cough. Spock raised an eyebrow.

"I'm fine," I insisted, Looking at the nearest clock. _Thank goodness for small favors_, I thought, deciding to use time as an excuse to procrastinate this conversation. "Spock - we're both going to be in big trouble if we miss the shuttle."

"You are changing the topic -"

"You are going to make us late."

Spock met my eyes, and I knew he could see through my fake smile. He knew something was wrong, he may not know what, but he knew it was something. I locked eyes with him, challenging him to confront me here and now, to break his perfect record at Starfleet. With a sigh, he closed his eyes breaking our eye contact.

"If there is something bothering you," He said, in a surprisingly calm voice, "I am always here for you."

"Good to know," I said, moving towards my duffel bag. I checked to make sure I had everything that I'd brought, and then zipped it up. I started to lift the bag up and over my shoulder, when a hand came and took it from my own. "Hey -"

"You are not well enough to carry a duffel bag." Spock stated, hoisting the bag on his shoulder. He did the same with his other bag, before giving me a look that said: 'Ready to go?'.

"It's my ankle that's hurt, not my hands," I grumbled, moving towards the door. I activated it and motioned for Spock to go out first. He motioned for me to go first, and rather than arguing with him on the matter, I went out first.

After he'd followed me out, I made my way towards the elevator. We waited side by side for it as it slowly made it's way over. Then, when the doors finally swished open, we both started in at the same time. Spock brushed my shoulder as he moved past me, and for a moment I was frozen in time. Pressed against a car door and being forced to take my dress off.

The spike of fear I felt made me freeze, and my heartbeat and breathing increased significantly. I couldn't move.

Suddenly, when the elevator doors began to beep, I broke out of my reverie. Shaking, everything came back to me. I wasn't in that car, I wasn't a teenager anymore - I was an adult. And a Starfleet Cadet to boot.

Blinking, I continued into the elevator, making sure there was some space between Spock and I as we rode down to the first floor. I could feel Spocks' eyes on me. I knew he was concerned, I knew that he cared and wanted to help - but I didn't want to burden him with this. My fear was my own, and I had to learn to master it on my own.

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter, I felt this would be more impactful this way. I'm also sorry it took me so long to update - but rest assured I am going to work on it. Till next chapter!**


End file.
